Scouts of America
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: A Washington Girl Scouts troop saved up to go on a trip to New York. But, what's Batman and Robin doing there? Language and content and teen preggers
1. The Begining

**I thought it would be cool if I made this random fic, basically a Washington girl scout's troop saves fundraiser money to go to New York. When they get there…**

The troop leaders stood in front of the ranging group of girls.  
"Okay, everyone stay together as we get on the plane." Everyone had broken into two groups.  
The first group was a thin, lanky, freckle faced girl with long dark hair, an Asian girl with medium length black hair, a short girl with long blonde hair, and another Asian girl with long hair. The other group was a short plus sized girl with puffy brow hair, a short thin girl with long dirty blonde hair, a red headed, slightly chubby girl, a tall short haired blonde, and a tall brown hair girl.  
They all got onto the plane and sat in their seats according to their groups. The second group sat together and the tall blonde and red head started to chat away about Twilight actors, one started to listen to her mp3, and the tall brunette girl read her favorite Batman comic book.  
"Paige," the red head said to the tall brunette.  
"Mmm hmm," she said still reading.  
"Paige, Taylor Lautner is sitting next to you."  
"Great," she still looked at her comic book.  
"Paige!" she clapped right in her face.  
"What, Courtney!" she threw her comic onto her lap.  
"Christel wants you to settle our debate." She pointed to the tall blonde.  
"What is it about?"  
"If Tim Drake became before Dick Grayson."  
"That is so easy for anyone who's watched Batmen Forever! Dick came first! Who thought he came last?" Courtney raised her hand. Paige rolled her eyes.  
"Don't I get points for being right?" Christel asked.  
"No," Paige said shortly. She popped in her ear buds and closed her eyes.  
"Oh no, she's daydreaming." The puffy haired girl, Devon, said. Paige wacked her friend on the back of the head.

After the flight they all got off the airplane and started off to the baggage claim. After grabbing their bags they started out to hail some taxi's. Once Paige was outside she looked around.  
"Wow,"  
"Yeah," Courtney said. "It's so cool."  
"That's not it, when I think New York I think Nina Garcia, Laura Bell Bundy, but this is…"  
"What?"  
"Gothem, that's what it makes me think."  
"Gothem isn't real Paige."  
"What ever, but like I said when we at the last meeting when we played the post game, I am not looking away unless Batman and Robin are falling from the sky." Then someone pushed passed them and started running from a group of security guards when a motorcycle came down the road and rearly ran the guy over, but it wasn't any motorcycle. "Oh my, it's Robin!"


	2. Airport Accidents

"What did you expect?" said a nearby woman. "You are in Gothem."  
The group tried to figure out what was happening except for Paige who's eyes were on Robin.  
"Paige, you're the comic geek, how would this happen? Hypothetically."  
"Um, uh, I," she looked at Robin, who had handcuffed the guy and handed him to the security guards and saw her staring at him. He smiled at her and she blushed furiously.  
"Paige," Courtney snapped her fingers in front of Paige's face.  
"What, oh, um, s-sorry." She was still blushing as she looked down and thought. "Um, well I don't really know." She looked at Robin from under her bangs as he got back onto his motorcycle and took off.  
"Hey," Lydia said. "Where's everyone else?" they looked around and saw that it was just the five of them, not even the troop leader that was assigned to them.  
"W-we should go talk to one of the staff members at the airport if they saw them." They all walked in and found the nearest worker.  
"Excuse me," Lydia asked a woman. "Have you seen a group of four girls and there's two woman leading them."  
"No, sorry."  
"Maybe we should wait for them?" Christel suggested. They all sat down in some nearby chairs and watched for the rest of the troop.  
The clock on the wall kept ticking and ticking. It bothered the girls with every minute it got later. Every time the hands of the clock ticked they looked around again. And soon Paige and Devon didn't care; they just wanted to get out of the airport that smelled of bad coffee and Kim Kardashion perfume.  
"I-I'm starting to get scared," Lydia said. "What if we don't f-find them?"  
"Well, we should call the police then. That would be the smart thing to do." Paige said realizing what time it was.  
"There will be no use for the police, kiddies." Said a man in a purple suit.  
"Um, do I know you?" Paige asked looking at the man whose face was covered by a purple hat. Then he dropped two small cherry sized bounce ball looking things. Purple smoke escaped from them and filled the room. When it cleared there was a girl in a red and black jester outfit holding a machine gun standing next to the man in a purple suit who had removed his hat. He had paper white skin, green hair, and an evil smile. "You're the,"  
"Joker at your service. Now everyone give up your money, jewelry, and valuables." Everyone started to throw wallets, necklaces, and phones into a pile. "Now you five." They girls hadn't thrown in their wallets or jewelry. Just as they started to unclasp their necklaces and throw in their wallets Joker was on the floor moaning in pain. And standing over him was Robin.  
"Not today, Joker." He said.  
"Y-yer supposed to be at-" the jester girl started to say.  
"The bomb site that Batman defused twenty minutes ago?" he asked sarcastically.  
Then from behind the jester girl a dark figure stood there.  
"You're not going anywhere, Harley."  
"Batman," Courtney and Christel whispered under their breath.  
Harley dropped the machine gun and Batman handcuffed her. The sound of police cars came from a street away from the airport. Robin turned to the girls about to ask them something when the Joker started to get up and grabbed the machine gun.  
"Look out!" Paige said pushing Robin out of the way as Joker pulled the trigger. A bullet grazed her arm. Joker jumped up and ran out the door only to be cornered by police cars.  
The police came in and got Harley Quinn. Commissioner Gordon talked into a walkie talkie and a paramedic came in and started to dress Paige's wound.  
"Thanks for saving me." Robin said with a heart melting smile.  
"It was nothing, I've saved all my siblings from dying twice every summer. I'm used to it." She said light heartedly. After her arm was patched up Robin and Batman left, Paige joined her friends who were talking to Commissioner Gordon.  
"Hello, your friends told me what happened and we're trying to find a place for you guys to stay until we find your friends."

Paige, Courtney, and Christel sat in the cop car with Gordon driving to police HQ. Devon and Lydia were in a different car. Courtney and Paige sat in the back behind the separation barrier for criminals.  
"I always thought I would be sitting in the back of a cop car because I was in some riot for animal rights." Paige said blankly staring ahead.  
"That's usually how the A-list criminals start out. Poison Ivy was a plants activist, trying to create plants that could fend for themselves." Soon they were at HQ and they all sat in the lobby. Gordon was in the back making calls to try and find them a place to stay.  
"Good thing we grabbed our bags, I would hate shopping here." Lydia said.  
"But I wanna know how this is happening." Courtney whispered. "This is all fiction, a comic book."  
"Ask Paige," Devon said shortly.  
"I don't know everything about this stuff, it could just be a dream."  
"That we're all having?"  
"It's been known to happen."  
"Good news," Gordon came out. "I found someone that can watch you till we find your friends."  
"Who could have enough room for five girls?" Paige asked.  
"A friend of mine, Bruce Wayne. He's sending a friend to pick you up since he's at work right now."  
After a minute a black car pulled up outside and a guy that looked maybe in his twenty's came in and walked up to the desk.  
"I was sent to pick up some girls," the cop at the desk called over the small group of girls.  
"Hi," they all said to him.  
"Hey, you guys don't look much like a gang of criminals." Devon, Lydia, Christel, and Paige laughed.  
"You'd be surprised." Courtney said shortly.  
"Well, let's get a move on." They walked out to the car and the guy put their bags in the trunk. "By the way, my names Dick Grayson." Paige perked up.  
"The Dick Grayson, as in the former," she stopped herself from saying former Robin. "Trapeze artist."  
"Yeah, I quit after. . . ."  
"The accident, my mom was at the show and told me about it when I was little." The rest of the car ride was quiet, then they got to Wayne Manor and the girls couldn't say anything if they wanted they were in shock.

**Hey guys, send in ideas, thoughts, anything. Just don't forget that I like advice.**


	3. The Manor

The girls gapped at the giant house.  
"Wow," Lydia whispered.  
"Wow indeed. I actually kinda grew up here. Bruce took me in after the accident when I was, maybe, ten." Dick pulled up to the house and turned off the car. The girls got out and a butler came out. "Long time no see, Al." he started to pull bags out of the trunk.  
"Very nice to see you too, mater Dick."  
Once they were inside Alfred showed them to the rooms they would be staying in.  
"How many rooms are in this house?" Courtney said looking around.  
"A lot." Said a boy with black hair. "My names Jason. You guys must be the girls that got lost."  
"We didn't get lost, the rest of the group did." Courtney said, "We were just standing with them and they disappeared."  
"Courtney, shut up." Christel said. "She's just upset. My names Christel, the loud mouth is Courtney, that's Lydia, Devon, and Paige."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Come along, no time to dilly dally." Alfred said leading the girls to the next hall. There were three rooms. Two of them had two beds and the other had one. "Courtney and Christel shall sleep in here." He motioned to the first room. "Lydia and Devon in the next and Paige in the last." They all took their bags in and settled in.  
"This is so weird." Paige said as she entered Christel and Courtney's room. "I can't believe that this is happening. It can't be real."  
"Maybe the government is behind it." Devon said.  
"Dude, everything isn't the governments fault."  
"What about Area 51?"  
"Really, you're getting into that?" Paige rolled her eyes and sat next to Courtney. "I just thought of something."  
"What?"  
"If this is really the comic then the old clock should be the entrance to the Batcave!" she got up. "Come on."  
"I'm not going." Said Christel, Lydia and Devon agreed.  
"Courtney?"  
"Fine," Paige smiled and started to roll down the hall on her wheelies while Courtney followed. They made it down to where the old clock that didn't work anymore was.  
"What do we do?" Paige looked around and then moved her hand up to open the case of the clock.  
"Please don't touch that." Paige and Courtney jumped. "It's an antique." Alfred walked into the room.  
"S-sorry," Paige's heart was slowing down. "It's just, I haven't seen a clock like this since the last time I visited my great-grandmother. It's very beautiful." She lied. Her great-grandmother didn't have anything that compared to the old clock.

"Did you get to the clock?" Devon asked.  
"No, the butler stopped us before we could open the clock." Courtney said.  
"I'm going to go look around a bit." Paige walked out and started to look around the big house. She had never _actually _seen the house, only the parts in the comic books. She came up to a big doorway. She opened the door to find a giant library.  
"Wow," she said. The walls were lined with old books. She walked down the aisles of books and read the titles to herself.  
"You like the library?" Paige turned to see Jason standing in the door way.  
"Yeah, I've never seen so many books." She said. As she looked at Jason closer she saw how cute he was.  
"They were all Bruce's dad's books, Bruce inherited the whole manor and everything in it at a young age."  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
"You knew about the murder?" he sounded slightly surprised since she was only a "visitor."  
"Yeah, my mom lived here." She lied.  
"So that's how you knew about Dick's family." She nodded. "Have you read any of these old books?"  
"No, I'm into more modern books, Twilight, Harry Potter, Uglies." Jason looked at her like she was insane. "Never mind," she said as she remembered she wasn't in her world. "But I have read the kids versions of Heidi, Little Women, and Jane Eyre." Jason seemed to know those books.  
"I've read Jane Eyre, but only really because it was assigned in class. I'm not much into reading."  
"Well, my mom's concern isn't me reading too little, it's me reading too much." They laughed. "What I've always wanted to read is," she looked at the different titles. "Pride and Prejudice!" she pulled the book from the shelf. It looked brand new.  
"I've heard it's a good book." Jason said.  
"I've watched a movie about it where a girl gets stuck in the book and the whole story gets messed up."  
"That sounds like a very interesting movie." Jason said trying to hold in his laughter. _She sure loves to Jane Austen._ He thought.  
"What's so funny?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"Nothing."

**How is it? And just for a heads up this takes place in October and is closing in on Halloween. Why? Well you'll just have to see!**


	4. Pride and Prejudice

"Master Bruce will not be joining you for dinner tonight. He's at a meeting with some important costumers." Alfred said.  
"That's the fourth time this week." Jason said. _How are all those guys getting out of Arkham?_  
"Is he late like this a lot?" Christel asked.  
"Yeah, but his work is pretty important." Paige shot her friends a "see, I'm not crazy" look.  
"He works at Wayne Enterprises, right?"  
"Yeah," Then Christel shot Paige a "yes, you are" look.  
The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. After finishing her plate Paige excused herself as Alfred came to take her plate. She walked down to the library and pulled the copy of Pride and Prejudice from the shelf. She sat on the couch and opened the book to the page that she was on before dinner.  
'_I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Unfortunately an only son (for many years an only child), I was spoilt by my parents, who, though good themselves (my father, particularly, all that was benevolent and amiable), allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish and overbearing; to care for none beyond my own family circle; to think meanly of all the rest of the world; to wish at least to think meanly of their sense and worth compared with my own. Such I was, from eight to eight and twenty; and such I might still have been but for you, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth! What do I not owe you! You taught me a lesson, hard indeed at first, but most advantageous. By you, I was properly humbled. I came to you without a doubt of my reception. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased._'  
"Hi," Devon sat on the couch next to her friend. "Whacha readen?"  
"Pride and Prejudice."  
"Cool." They sat in silence for a few minutes when the rest of the girls came in.  
"Hey, you guys wanna jam?" Courtney asked as she sat down and strummed her guitar. Courtney had spent the whole year learning the guitar.  
"Sure, but I'm not singing." Devon said.  
"Same here." Lydia remarked.  
"I'm not too good with singing." Said Christel.  
"I guess I'll sing, as always." Paige put her book down and Courtney started to play.  
"Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices....  
Could I be wrong?  
The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
you take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care.  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
The sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
The moon for you  
Just come down soon  
The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
one sweet love.  
Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
the southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
But hope that there is a you.  
The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
Suicide...oh I wish I knew  
the time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
one sweet love."  
"You're pretty good." They all looked and saw Jason standing in the doorway of the library.  
"Oh, hey. Thanks, I'm the only one willing to sing." She said turning to her friends who smiled sheepishly.  
"How about another?" Courtney said.  
"Sure."  
"Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lessons learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay."  
They heard clapping coming from the doorway. When they turned they saw a tall man walking into the room.  
"You're pretty good."

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Rena and Paige

**And so the Girl Scouts go on in Gotham, see, Girls Scouts aren't as lame as people make them out to be.**

A tall man with black hair walked into the room.

"Hey, Bruce." Jason said giving a wave.

"Gordon didn't tell me the Girl Scouts were teenagers." He joked. They laughed with slight nervousness, they were in the presence of Batman, but he did not know that they knew that. "So I guess I'll need to know your names."

"I'm Christel."

"Devon."

"Lydia."

"Courtney."

"Paige." She was more nervous than any of them. Batman was her favorite hero of all, he was _amazing! _A hero without powers, but still a hero.

Then Bruce looked out the window and saw the Batlight and back at the kids.

"I have to go, forgot something at work." He left the room and the girls looked at each other. Paige shooting all of them smug looks that told them she was right.

Jason looked at the clock and said, "I think it's about time I got to bed, school in the morning." He got up and walked out.

"I'm pretty tired too." Courtney said. The others agreed and walked up to their rooms. Paige walked into her room and changed into a pair of pale blue, baggy, dragon fly pants with a green paint stain on the left leg and an old baggy grey tee shirt with a bulldog that said "_Top Dog Masonry_" above the pocket. She found the hamper in her bathroom and she sank into the soft bed.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and felt the bandages on her arm and groaned, she had saved Robin but got shot in the process. She could have gotten her brains splattered on the floor. She was always careless; it had gotten her nearly killed many times.

She just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(\)_(/)

(")_(")

The girls got up and dressed in the morning and walked down for breakfast. Paige was wearing her baggy cargo pants and a red and white baseball style shirt with Osiris shoes. She sat down at the table across from Lydia and they ate breakfast. Alfred came in holding six back packs.

"Master Bruce took the liberty to enroll you in the local schools." He handed Jason his backpack and the girls grabbed the ones that were bought for them. They had all the supplies they would need and lunch money.

They all walked out and Dick was waiting at the car for them.

"Hey, Dick, long time no see. You and Barbra keepen each other busy?"

"Shut up, small fry." He joked.

"Hey, no name calling." He pouted. The girls laughed at his childish response.

They got in the car and drove to the schools. First stop was the middle school where Lydia, and Devon got out. Then they drove tot eh high school and the rest got out.

"See ya, Dick." Jason said as he got out. They looked at the school and started to walk.

As they walked up to the school a girl walked up to them.

"Hi, Jason." She kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Rena." He turned to the girls. "This is my girlfriend, Rena, Rena this is Paige, Christel, and Courtney."

"I heard about you guys, the Girl Scouts that got lost."

"Yeah," Courtney snapped, she hated how they said it like it was all their fault.

"Nice to meet you." Christel said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Paige suppressed a snarl and smiled. They walked to class and talked; Paige just smiled and nodded as she reassured herself that they break up.

They all split up and walked to class. Jason and Paige had the same homeroom and walked together.

"I can tell you don't like Rena." He said.

"What? No, I like her." She lied; it scared her how good she was at it.

"I can tell when people are lying to me, why don't you like her?" Paige bit the inside of her cheek.

"She just gives me a bad vibe."

"A bad vibe?" he asked.

"Yeah, she gives off a bad energy."

"What are you psychic?"

"I'm a sensitive, so on my way there."

"Really? Like talking to ghosts?" he was getting a laugh out of her explanations. Paige snorted.

"No, I can just sense energy's, that's how I know who to stay close to and who to keep away."

"What about Batman and Robin? You met them at the air port, right?"

"I don't need to know what their energy is to know I can trust them." They made it to class and got in just as the bell rang.

At lunch they all met up at an empty table and started laughing about what had happened in class. In Christel and Courtney's homeroom a kid went up to give his oral report and peed himself. They were all laughing when Rena walked over and sat next to Jason.

"Hey, I was reading the school bulletin board and there's auditions being held for The Sound of Music." She said as Jason kissed her on the cheek.

"Paige, you should audition," Christel said. "You're always saying how much you love the music."

"Yeah, I've heard you sing, you're pretty good." Jason said.

"I'll only audition if you do." She shot back. She was real sensitive with singing in public. _There is no way in the whole wide world that I am singing in front of the whole school. _She thought.

"Okays," he said. She nearly choked on her macaroni and cheese. Everyone started laughing and she kicked Jason from under the table. "Ow, I would think it would be a favor." He joked. That caused everyone to laugh again.

After school Rena, with "good intentions", took Paige backstage, keeping her from making her escape.

"So, what are you going to sing?" she asked, her voice with a tone of annoyance. Paige smiled.

"Oh, just a little ditty I know." Rena's smile faltered for a second and then became bigger.

"Well, just don't get your hopes up about getting the part as Liesl."

"Oh I won't." and then Rena went on stage and did "Do-Ra-Mi".

She walked off and smiled at Paige. She was the last girl auditioning for Liesl. She took a breath and walked on stage. She walked to center stage and there was a woman sitting at a table in front of the stage. She saw her friends in the back row, Jason not with them.

"You may begin." The woman said in a rather bored tone. Paige nodded and out of the corner of her eye she could see Rena glaring at her.

"Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess" the woman looked up from her clipboard.

"What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shits about to go down  
Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell"

"Ms. Bennett, is it? You've got the part."

"What!?" Rena said from off stage.

On the drive back to the manor the girls congratulated Paige and Jason on their parts.

"I held my part of the bargain, and I'm stuck singing lullabies." Jason complained.

"Rolf's not that bad of a character."

"That's what you think, I've never sung in my life, that was the first time." He referenced to how he had sung Gives You Hell.

"You were good." Courtney said. They had to explain what had happened to Lydia and Devon.

"Wish I could have been there to see Jason screech like a barn owl." Dick said.

"Shut up." Jason shot back.

"Nice comeback." They all laughed.

Back at the manor the girls went up to Paige's room and did their homework. It was silent until they had everything that was due in the next couple of days done and they started going over everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"I am so hoping that you're right about this being a dream, Paige." Lydia curled into a ball at the foot of the bed. The bed had maroon bedding and the carpet was maroon as well, the walls were crème, and there was a fireplace on the wall at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, if t was just one big-"

"Hi," Rena was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"Jason and I are going out and I thought I would just say hi." She looked at Devon and Lydia. "You must be the other two girl scouts."

"Um, yeah." Lydia was very uncomfortable. Rena walked away and Paige mouthed "_she must die_".

That night Paige changed into a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top and started on finishing the last of her homework.

She was finishing her science homework she heard Jason in his room next to hers. He was talking in his sleep. She tried to block it out because she knew what he was going to say, she had read that copy of Batman many times, she hated it more every time. She always liked Jason a little, but it wasn't going to break her heart or anything like that.

"Rena!" she heard him yell. She grabbed her IPod as she tried to finish her homework. She looked at the clock and realized that she had stayed up to late working on school. It was 12:30 am.

She closed her notebook and put in her head phones. She tried to go to sleep but she was to awake to. She grabbed a book from her suitcase and started to read the Host.

The next morning Paige sleepily walked down stairs in an old gray hoodie, jeans, and a pair of white converse with candy skull designs on them. She sat at the table and yawned.

"How'd ya sleep?" Jason asked.

"Better then you." He blushed.


	6. Alice in Wonderland

Paige = _Italic_

Jason = **Bold**

~*~

Paige sat in algebra reading her text book when a note landed on her desk. She looked around and saw Jason looking at her from a few desks away. She unfolded the note and read.

**You heard me talking in my sleep last night, didn't you?**

She sighed.

_Yes_

She looked around to see no one was looking and flicked it over to Jason. Then he passed it back.

**Nice aim**

_Thanks_

**Did you read the bulletin this morning?**

_No_

**The plays been switched to Alice in Wonderland, they had the parts posted.**

_What did you get?_

**Mad Hatter, you want to know what you got?**

_Duh!_

**Okay, Alice**

_Sweet_

**Well, you didn't have much to compete with.**

_Well, we don't have a love scene in this play but_-

"Ms. Bennett is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Sternly asked.

"Uh, um, n-no, no nothing." She stuttered.

"Then would you kindly hand me your notes you've been passing with Mr. Todd?"

"Uh, uh,"

"Well?" then the bell rang, the Ms. Sternly sighed. "Class dismissed. Ms. Bennett, please come here."

Paige packed her backpack and walked up to the front of the classroom as everyone filed out.

"I know you've had a hard time lately but you don't need to take time that you can have talking to Mr. Todd outside of class in class."

"Uh, o-okay, Ms. Sternly." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Now, if I catch you passing notes in my class again you'll have detention." Paige nodded nervously. "You can flirt with Mr. Todd after class, okay?"

"O-oh, we're just friends, my friends and I have been staying with him and Mr. Wayne as the police have been looking for the rest of our troop."

"I see, well, I suggest you get to your next class." Paige walked out and saw Jason waiting for her.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble." He said.

"No, she wasn't all that mad, just very curious." She laughed. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"About what?"

"Hey," Rena hopped over and kissed Jason. "Oh, hi Paige."

"Hi, Rena." She sighed.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, did you see the bulletin? They've changed the play, and everyone got their parts." She said, changing the subject.

"Wow, I hope I got Alice." Paige was instantly happier; she had something Rena didn't have.

"Actually, Paige got the part of Alice, I checked this morning." Jason said.

"Oh, well then what did I get?"

"Card one." Rena's face fell.

"Oh, well, we can't always get what we want." Then she parted to her next class.

"You still getting a bad vibe off her?" Jason said jokingly.

"Shut up," she smirked as she walked into her classroom.

_~*~_

The cast of the play walked to the theater and picked up their scripts. Paige sat with her friends waiting for the car to come pick them up as she highlighted her lines for the play.

"No musicale?" Christel asked.

"Nope, Alice in Wonderland." She scanned the script and soaked in all of the words. Then the car pulled up for them and they got in.

"Hey, Al." Jason said.

"Hello, Master Jason." Soon they were back at the manor and Paige sat in the library reading her script for hours, memorizing every line.


	7. TweedleChristel and TweedleCourtney

"Christel, Courtney." Paige walked up with them.

"Yeah?" Christel put down her magazine.

"We need two more actors for the play, wanna join?" she held tightly to her script.

"What parts?" Courtney was looking at the ceiling blankly.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum; please try and get the parts."

"Why are you so desperate for us to try and get them?" Courtney stretched her legs.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone. I know you guys can be as annoying as you want to when you want to and I need you to get to Rena."

"Why, she seems nice?" Christel looked outside the door for Jason and closed the door.

"I hate her; she gives off a bad vibe." Paige sat on the bed.

"And she's competition to get to Jason."

"N-no, I'm not interested in him." She looked at her hands and blushed. "Okay, I've always liked him, but Rena just annoys me."

Courtney and Christel looked at each other. "Okay." They said.

-----

"Everyone, we have two new actresses with us," the teacher said the next day, "Christel and Courtney, they are playing Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

Courtney and Christel stood on either side of Rena in the line.

"Let's start from the tea party." The cast except Jason, Paige, a small mousy girl, and a lean black haired boy.

**(this part is real, my BFF's did this once)**  
Courtney and Christel sat on either side of Rena.

"Think that it'll happen?" Christel said to Courtney.

"No how, it can't happen."Courtney replied.

"Contrariwise, it'll happen if it won't."

"Not likely, it won't happen if it will." Rena pursed her lips.

"Could you two be quiet." She said, annoyance gliding in her voice like poisoned honey.

"Likewise, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Christel towered over the girl.

"Contrariwise, she should learn to talk more, like Paige." Courtney pointed out.

"Maybe then the boy will like her more like Paige." Christel tap danced on Rena's last nerve.

"Would you shut up!" she forgot to whisper. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry."

"Paige, your line." The teacher said.

"Okay," she nodded and got back into character. "There's plenty of room." She sat in a large armchair at the end of the table.

"Have some wine." The boy with black hair said. He had crooked brown rabbit ears.

"I don't see any wine." Paige replied.

"There isn't any."

"Then it wasn't very civil of you to offer in the first place." She said severely.

"It wasn't very civil of you to sit down without an invitation." He shot back.

"I didn't realize it was _your _table, its set for a great many people." She looked at Jason quickly.

"Your hair wants cutting."Jason said quickly.

"It's rude to make personal remarks."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Wait, wait, wait," the teacher interrupted, "Jason, you're supposed to be shocked. This little girl is talking back to you, more emotion. Start again from Jason's line."

"Your hair wants cutting." Jason said, adding more _emotion_ as the teacher told him to.

"It's rude to make personal remarks." Paige said in a harsh tone. Jason acted shocked then said, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I believe I can guess that." Paige had a thoughtful look.

"Do you mean that you think you can find an answer to it?" the boy in rabbit ears asked.

"Exactly so."

"Then you should say what you mean."

-----

"Did you see what she did?" Christel was laying with her head hanging off her bed.

"Earth to Christel," Paige jumped on the bed and Christel fell off.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dude, you've been like this all day now." Paige was sitting cross legged on Christel's bed and looked at the flustered teen.

"Did you see that boy that plays the March Hare?"

"Yeah, I'm acting with him." Paige pointed out. "His name is Jaleb."

"He is so cute." Christel giggled.

"Whatever, he was not. He was wearing rabbit ears." Courtney was strumming on her guitar.

"He plays the March Hare, he has to." Paige said.

"How about a jam session." Lydia and Devon walked in.

"Sure, how about a classic Madonna Papa don't preach."

"I think I know that one."

"Okay," Paige started.  
"Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..."

"Hey," Jason stood at the door.

"Oh, hi Jason." Paige perked up.

"Um, I just remembered there's a school dance the night before Halloween."

"Oh, sweet." The other girls were stocked.

"Paige, you're really into dances, what's wrong?" Christel asked.

"I just realized the costume that I packed, because we were going to spend Halloween here," she told Jason, "Will attract some not so good attention."

"What is it? Cat Woman?" Jason joked.

"No, Batgirl."


	8. Alice and the Mad Hatter

"That's not as bad as dressing like a villain." Jason reassured her.

"I know," Paige tapped her finger on her knee as Courtney strummed her guitar.

Christel was reading her script and peeking at Paige and Jason talking.

"What are you going as?" she asked Jason.

"I haven't thought about it really. I don't like dressing up." he said.

Paige suddenly started giggling.

"What?"

"I just had a really stupid idea." she fell off the bed in laughter.

"What? What would be that funny?" Jason was startled by the girl laughing like crazy on the floor.

"You're not going to like it," she sat up holding her sides and laughing.

"Paige, you can't serious." Christel looked at Paige and she nodded and burst into laughter again.

"What, what is she talking about?" Jason looked at Christel.

"She thinks that you should dress up as Robin for the Halloween dance." Jason paled.

"You mean boy wonder? I am not dressing like him for Halloween."

Paige finally stood up and sat on the bed again.

"Why?" she wiped tears of laughter from her face.

"I don't like the mask." Courtney started to laugh again. They knew that was not true, he _was_ Robin so he had to like the mask.

"Okay," Paige tried to keep her new laughter concealed.

"What is the point of a book without pictures or conversations?" Paige stood in center stage.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" a girl with long raven black hair ran on stage in white rabbit ears. "I shall be too late!"

She ran off across the stage.

"Wait!" Paige followed her.

"Scene," the teacher said. "Paige you were great, but Maria," she turned to the girl in rabbit ears. "You need to go slower, I barely saw you."

"Okay, I'll try."

"No, don't try, do. Take a chance, jump." She sat down in the front row. "Top of scene six, Pig and Pepper."

A boy in a fish mask and a boy in a frog mask jumped up and went on stage. The one in the fish mask had a large cardboard letter under his arm. Paige sat on the edge of the stage watching them, her profile to the audience.

"For the Duchess. An invitation from the Queen to play croquet." The fish boy said.

"From the Queen. An invitation for the Duchess to play croquet." They bowed. The fish boy walked off stage and the frog boy was sitting by a prop door. Paige got up and walked to the door. She knocked.

"There's no sort of use in knocking," the frog boy said through his mask. "for two reasons. First because I'm on the same side of the door as you are; secondly, because they're making so much noise, no could possibly hear you."

"Then how am I to get in?"

"Well, it would make quite more sense if the door was between us," then the auditorium door opened.

"Hello," the principle walked in. "I need to speak with Alice."

A girl with pink hair stood up.

"No, that Alice." I motioned towards Paige.

"Um, okay." She stood up and straightened her Alice costume and walked out of the auditorium.

Everyone noticed something tucked behind the principle's ear. Only Jason took note of what it was. Then a scream erupted from the halls and everyone ran out.

There lie the principle sprawled on the floor and a man dressed like the Mad Hatter running out of the building with Paige.

"Paige!" Jason started running but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Jason, it's too late. Let the police take care of it." Rena said.

"Don't you even care!"

"No." he pulled from her grasp and started running out of the building after her.


	9. Paige and Robin sitting in a tree

**Okay, there is going to be strong language in this first part of the chapter.**

"What the, where am I?" Paige sat up; the hard floor was highly uncomfortable.

"My dear Alice, you are in Wonderland." She looked to see a man dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"My name is not Alice." She stood and swayed a bit, trying to get ready to attack. A palm to the chin then a punch to the throat and a knee to the groin.

"My Alice, you are confused, come have some tea."

"No!" she hit him on the chin with her right palm, punched him in the throat, and he was down. She started to run the other way. "Help! Somebody help!" she ran down the long hall until she found a round room with a door at every corner.

"Alice, come back!" she hurried and opened the first door she saw. It took her into a maze, the night sky above her. "Alice!" the man was coming closer. She started running and running until she came to a fork in the maze.

"Crap, shit, and everything else." She heard footsteps and ran down the left road. Her breathing and footsteps soon became the only thing that she could hear. After minutes of running around and turns she found a small hole in one of the walls.

"Oh, Alice." The man was only a few turns away. Quickly she hurried down into the hole. "So nice of you to join us."

She looked up from the ground as she came out of the hole. There was a large table spread with tea pots and tea cups and many other things.

"Please let me go."

"But Alice, we haven't even had tea." She started to back up until she felt her heel dip down. She saw she almost backed into a pool. "Careful of the pool of tears." Paige swallowed and took a step away from the water.

"Please let me go and I won't tell anyone you took me." She watched the man was she walked away from the table.

"But Alice,"

"That's not my name!" Paige screamed.

"My dear Al-"

"You heard the girl, that's not her name." Paige looked up and saw Robin standing on the edge of the wall behind the Mad Hatter.

"No, Alice is mine!" the man ran over to Paige. "And if I can't have her no one can!" before Paige could get away or Robin could save her the Mad Hatter threw Paige into the pool of tears.

Water took hold of her as shock ran up her spine. The sudden change didn't give her time to hold her breath and water entered her throat. Her arms and legs thrashed as another form entered the water. She recognized Robin's black hair as he swam towards her.

His hand reached out of her as she reached for his.

_Please, just a little closer. _Paige thought.

Then Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Soon they broke the surface and he helped her out. She coughed up water and saw the Mad Hatter was gone.

"Where,"

"Batman's tracking him down." Robin said then shaked his hair dry.

Paige coughed again, the last of the water out of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's only the second time I've almost drown." She suddenly regretted saying that.

"What?" Robin watched Paige blush and run her fingers through her wet hair.

"When I was little my parents took me to a water park. There was a ride for inner tubes; my dad let my go by myself even though there were parts that I didn't like. I fell through the tube and almost drown."

She coughed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he moved closer to her and put a hand on her arm. Paige shivered at his touch. She swallowed and looked at him.

"Yeah," she whispered. She noticed how close he was now, it was comforting. He was her hero.

Without thinking she leaned in and kissed him.

"Paige, I can't believe this happened!" Christel looked at her dreamy eyed friend.

"Christel, everything got sorted out today after Paige was saved, just give it up." Courtney said, reading her script.

"I think I'm going to head over to my room." Paige stood dreamily and walked over to the door way, banging into the door frame. She was awoken from her daze.

"What's gotten into you?" Lydia looked at Paige.

"Oh," Christel and Courtney started to laugh and Devon scooted away.

"What?" Paige walked over and felt her cheeks brighten a little.

"The hokey pokey." And Paige turned the brightest red imaginable.

"You are so gross! It was only a kiss!" she covered her mouth. _Shit._

"What?" the four other girls looked at Paige in amaze.

"Um… I kissed him." Her whole face turned red.

"Way to hit the jackpot, Paige Bennett kissed a boy that wasn't her jack ass first grade ex or her 8th grade crush that was too much of a butt head to like her back." Courtney strummed "one Sweet Love" by Sara Bareilles.

"Paige and Robin, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Devon and Lydia joined Christel in the chanting.

"Shut up!" Paige playfully pushed Devon and walked to her room.

She laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. It was one week till the Halloween dance and she was in desperate need for a costume change, but what would that do for her?


	10. Another world

"You're still going to wear it?"Christel asked as Paige helped her curl her hair in ringlets for the dance.

"Well, I spent three months working on it so yeah I am." She put the curler down and Christel pulled her hair into a high pony tail and tied it with a purple ribbon.

"Well, it's not like the dance is going to get high jacked by, what was the half scared man, Clayface?"

"Two Face Harvey, Clayface is the giant mud monster one." Paige straightened her mask.

"Please tell me you carry Monsters in that belt, I'm so tired." Courtney, not even in her costume yet, fell on her bed outside of their bathroom.

"Just Red Bull," she pulled a small silver tin from her belt and threw it to Courtney. "I got twelve a those in this belt, and a few fillers. It's not fully equipped."

"Like your brain." Christel was putting on her liner.

"I can make those curls as flat as rode kill." She walked out and looked at Courtney.

"When are you getting ready?" she had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Alright, _mother_, once Christel is done in the bathroom." Paige dropped her hands and sighed.

"You can use mine." Courtney grabbed her costume and makeup bag and started off to Paige's room. Paige grabbed a shot sized tin of Red Bull from her belt and sucked it down.

"I'm feelin tired to; I've been so flustered this week."

"Well yeah. You were kid napped by a mad man, Jason ran after you, and then you kissed him."

"Speaking of boys, have you talked to Jaleb?" Paige looked in the mirror and fixed her lip gloss.

"Yes, I tried just the cool kids rejected me from talking to him."

"Try tonight, maybe you can get some lip locking."

"Speaking of lip locking. . ." Paige hit Christel across the back side of her head and walked out of the room to her room as Courtney ran out in a blur so Paige couldn't see her costume.

She sat on her bed and looked at her suitcase full of comics. She looked out her door and then grabbed her least favorite Batman comic that had Rena in it.

"_Jason! It's no use!" Rena had her hand outstretched as she chased Jason across the road. Jason had his backpack and was reaching in._

_Then Rena stopped in her tracks and screamed, holding her arms to cover her head._

"Paige,"

Paige jumped and stuffed the comic back in her suit case.

"J-Jason, h-hi." She tried to catch her breath.

"What's got you wound up?" Paige's head stopped throbbing from seeing that they had changed the comics and looked at Jason.

"Nice costume." She snickered at Jason's old fashioned Romeo costume.

"What?"

"Romeo?" she giggled.

"I thought Romeo and Juliet was your favorite book." Paige remembered that she had told him that the other day.

"Yeah, it is, but why are you dressed as Romeo?" Paige giggled as Jason stood at the foot of her bed awkwardly.

"Paige," Lydia walked in, "can I borrow your eyeliner, Christel won't let me borrow hers for my whiskers."

"Yeah, it's in my makeup bag on the counter." She pointed to the door of her bathroom.

Lydia walked in there, her cat tail bouncing as she walked.

"I haven't seen Rena at school for the past week, is out with the flu or something?"

"Oh," his head hung low.

"What?" _please don't let the comic be right!_

"She was chasing me when I ran after you and the Mad Hatter and," he sighed, "she was hit by a truck."

Paige suddenly lost her breath.

"Oh my, I can't," she held her head as she shook it. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not; she's the one that ran into the road." Jason sat by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But she was running after you and you were running after me."

"It's okay, it's not like you were driving the truck." Paige stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

Lydia walked out of the bathroom in her cat costume with cat whiskers drawn on her face.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your eyeliner."

"No problem." Paige said shortly. Lydia walked out of the room.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Jason looked at her.

"N-nothing, I'm okay."

Paige sat in a chair off to the side of the room and watched all of the people dancing in their Halloween costumes, all her favorite Halloween songs were playing.

Devon and Lydia were at their school for their Halloween dance.

"May I have this dance?" Paige looked up to see Jason.

"Sure." The song had changed to a slow song, perfect for slow dancing.

"Paige," Jason said as they danced.

"Yeah?"

"I, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"It just kills me to keep secrets from you, I've never felt like this before, but, I'm," then there was a crash and from the ceiling the Joker and Harley Quinn descended. Jason grabbed Paige's wrist and they started to run.

"Oh no you don't, kiddies." Then two big dogs that looked like hyenas stopped them. "If I let you go out I'd have to let everyone out."

Jason pulled Paige behind him.

"Well, well, well, Romeo and Batgirl, what an interesting couple." The Joker said darkly.

"Leave her out of this." Jason growled.

"Temper, temper." The Joker wagged his finger. "Now, we're trying to find the Bat and his boy wonder. Anyone who knows who his sidekick is speak now, or be eaten." He gestured to the hyenas.

Jason kept Paige behind him, away from the mad man and hyenas.

"On the count of three run to the doors." Jason whispered. Paige looked at the doors, the hyenas on the other side of the room now. "One," Paige prepared herself to run, "two," she took a deep breath, "Three!" they ran for the doors and made it out. "Follow me!" they ran until they came to an old building. Paige took her Halloween mask off.

"Wait, Christel and Courtney are still there!"

"Stay here, everything's going to be okay." And he started to run away.

"Jason!" she called over to him but he didn't turn around, he just kept running. She looked around and saw people walking on the sidewalks and looking at the costumed girl that was left by her Romeo.

"DO you know where Paige is?" the girls asked Jason as they all sat in the dining room eating.

"She's up in her room I think." Jason said. "I'll go check." He got up from his seat and started to walk to Paige's room.

"Paige," Jason walked in to find Paige holding her knees to her chest and staring at the wall.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he sat next to Paige.

"I guess,"

"What's wrong?" he looked at Paige as she turned her head away from him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I know you're not, Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said sarcastically and got up. "I've just been nearly kill, kidnapped, and nearly loss my friends in one month!" Jason looked at her mournfully. "Just go," Paige tried to hide her tears. She couldn't stand another day there knowing that it wasn't real.

She expected to hear the door open and then close but she didn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then she heard the door.

She fell onto her bed and started to cry.

_Paige leaned in and kissed Robin. It was only s few seconds till she realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him and turned her head in embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered._

"_It's okay," she looked back at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. The kiss was deeper and sweeter._

Paige awoke when she heard her door open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Courtney?" Paige looked at the four figures that entered the room.

"Hey," Courtney responded.

"Paige, there's something you need to know." Lydia said.

"I have to show you guys something." Paige said quickly and grabbed her comics. She opened them and showed them the different parts they changed. "Rena," she pointed to the one of Rena being killed, "Robin," she pointed to the one where Robin saved her, "and us," she pointed to a comic that was changing with them looking at the comics.

"Oh my gosh!" Courtney gasped. And the comic changed a picture to what she said. Paige put them away.

"We're changing them."

"Well, not for long," Christel said.

"What?" Then Christel rolled up a sleeve of her shirt to show her arm, Devon took off her hat, Courtney rolled up her pant leg, and Lydia pulled off one of her gloves.

"We're disappearing." Where they uncovered there where holes fading them away, but not fast enough to tell that they where disappearing. Paige's breath hitched. She ran into the bathroom and started to examine herself.

Paige laid in her bed and tried to sleep. It was harder when she knew that there was only one superhero in the house. Bruce was away on a business trip.

"Paige," she shot up and saw Robin standing at her window. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You can drop the act, I know who you are," she looked away, "Jason."

He sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"Longer than you've known me."

"How . . . ?"

"This," she threw a comic at him. "My troop and I aren't from here, that's how I've known everything. My mom has never even been to New York."

"Where?"

"Gotham, in my world, is the nickname for New York City. In my world, this is all fiction." Paige got up.

"You, you're from another world?"

"Or universe, what ever you want to call it." Then Robin smirked.

"The one thing that doesn't explain is why you kissed me." Paige blushed.


	11. Freak Snow

"I-I've always k-kind of, um," Paige shuddered.

"It's okay." Paige blushed. "So, can you tell me what happens in the future?"

Paige shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because it could mess everything up, but I will tell you that you find someone close to you for a short time. That's all I can say, hopefully, without messing the future up."

Robin took a step closer to her. They were inches apart. He moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Paige!" the girls burst in. Paige turned back to where Robin was. He was gone out the window. "Look," Devon pulled the curtains away from the window to reveal snow.

"It's a freak snow storm!" Paige was still frozen from what had happened. She shook her head and looked.

"Whoa," it was coming down hard.

"Yeah, I hope school will be out." Devon said with joy.

"Oh crap, but the play."

"If schools out no rehearsal." Courtney said.

"Are you guys seeing the snow?!" Jason came in.

"Yeah!" Lydia chimed. Paige looked at Jason and he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back to him.

"Come on," Jason said and lead them down stairs to the back door and they all put on their shoes. They ran into the snow in their pajamas and it was about three inches thick then.

"Wow," Paige said as a snow flack melted on her cheek.

"Paige," Jason came in to Paige's room as she tried to warm up.

"Hi," she smiled. Jason walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek. Paige smiled and held his warm hand to her cold cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I've been wondering."

"About what?"

"Well first of all why you ask so many questions." They laughed. "And why you chased after me and didn't try and save Rena."

"Because she tried to stop me from saving you and I didn't know she was hit by a truck until after I saved you."

Paige walked to the window and faced away from Jason.

"Paige, it's not your fault she's dead."

Paige turned back with teary eyes.

"But it is I'm the reason you ran out." Jason hugged her and tried to calm her.

"Shh, it's okay." He kissed the top of her head and tried to keep her calm.

Paige looked at him. Her cheeks stained with tears, it pained Jason to see her like that.

"Heads up!" Christel was hit with a snowball.

"Hey!" she threw one back at Lydia. "Take that, and that, and that!" she threw snow ball after snow ball.

Then she was hit in the head with a giant snowball the size of her head.

"Ha ha!" Paige said, her snowman missing a head.

Christel stuck her tongue out and threw one at Paige.

Paige went back to making her snowman after dodging Christel's snowball.

She started a new head when she saw someone in the distance.

"Hey, Christel, do you see that?" Christel looked over and saw the figure.

"Yeah, it's Jaleb, I invited him over." And she ran over to the figure.

Paige sighed and finished the new snowman head.

Paige walked through the house. The girls and Jason and Jaleb were in the parlor hanging out. Paige couldn't sit still, every time she had to go long stretches without typing she would go crazy and have to get up and move. Or if she had large quantities of sugar she would be able to run a marathon she was so wound up.

She started to hum to herself as she looked around.

"Paige" a voice called out.

"Jason?" Paige looked around.

"Paige" The voice was nearly a hiss instead of a voice.

"Who's there?" she looked around.

"Paige"

"W-who's there? T-this is-isn't f-funny!" she started to backup.

"Paige, I'm after you." Then something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to scream and then elbowed her attacked and turned to kick him when she saw Jason.

"Jason!" he started laugh.

"Nice one!" the girls and Jaleb walked out of other rooms.

"You little sneak!" Paige pushed Jason and he just laughed harder.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Courtney laughed. Paige was fuming.

"I am going to kill you all." She said. "And you will regret this."

"Yeah right," Jason looked at Paige who was pouting. There was something about the way that she pouted that made him want to kiss her. She was so perfect in his eyes and she never failed to impress.

"Your first," she narrowed her eyes at him but he just couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you." Devon said, having firsthand experience with Paige when she's like this.

Jason just kept laughing. Then Paige ran at him and he snapped out of his laughter and started to run.

"I will get you Jason Todd!" they ran down the stairs, through halls, in and out of the library, and outside. Paige was gaining on him and reached out to grab the back of his collar when she tripped and fell. Jason turned and saw her spitting out snow. He turned to help her up.

Paige looked up and saw him offer his hand. She smirked and pulled him down. She pinned him.

"I told you that you were first." She smiled. Jason smiled to and they started to laugh. Paige got off him and helped him up.

"Okay, you win." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Of course I do," she flicked his ear, "I'm the champion."

"Ow," then Paige slipped.

"Oh!" she grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him down. He fell on top of her. "Oh." She blushed.

Jason looked into her eyes that turned from a steely green to a deep forest green. They were an inch apart. Jason moved closer and kissed her gently on her pink lips. Paige felt her breath slip away as he kissed her.

"Yo, stop snogging!" Courtney yelled.

Jason and Paige separated at once as their friends hurried over.

"And it looks like Jason won!" Jaleb said.

"Shut up," Paige narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands.

"Hello, my name is Lisa Thomson and the school has brought me here for a life lessons class." Said a mousy haired woman in front of the class. "I'm sure many of you have heard of the baby project."

All of the boys groaned.

"And it is an important class and for the next month you will be put into couples and draw from this box the sex of the doll you will get." She held up a shoe box. "First couple to pick one will be Courtney and Tyler." Courtney and a blonde boy walked up to the front of the classroom and picked out a piece of paper.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The teacher said. "Next are Christel and Jaleb."

They picked out a boy too.

Then the teacher went down the list till she called out the last couple.

"Paige and Jason." Paige was pulled out of a trance and then saw Jason stand up. She got up to and they walked up to the front of the room. Paige reached into the box and pulled one out. The teacher looked at it. "Congradulations,"


	12. Babies and Making out

"It's twins."

"What?" Jason said. Paige knew what it meant; they had to pull out two more slips for the sex of the baby.

"It means that you have to pull out two more slips to determine the sex of the babies." The teacher said. Paige rolled her eyes and pulled out a slip and Jason pulled one out. "Congratulations, girls."

Paige rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat.

"Now, after school today the class must report to the gym to receive their babies." Then the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Paige grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Today she was having a harder time to feel happy. They had started to disappear more and more.

"Paige," Jason walked next to Paige as she walked to the lunch room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." She tried to leave the subject. "So what do you think about the project."

"I don't know, I don't get it. I mean its dolls, how real can it be?"

"Well there are sensors that record how long you let it cry, if it's been thrown around or abused, when and how many times you feed it, and when and how many times you change it." She got in line at the lunch line.

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I've read about them." She said as she grabbed one of the bowls of mac and cheese. "It should be great fun." She said sarcastically and walked to the table that Christel and Courtney were sitting at with their partners.

"How much torture is this going to be?" Christel asked.

"A lot, if their anything like what I've experienced with my brother." Paige said as she at her lunch.

"I think I'm going to die." Courtney said into her hands. "I haven't slept since the dance."

"No, you'll just go insane and then die." Paige responded.

"Yeah, that sounds better." Jason started to laugh. Paige smiled and kept her laughter inside.

"What's up with you two?" Christel asked, looking at Jason and Paige.

"What do you mean?" Paige said before taking another bite of mac and cheese.

"Well you chased him and then we found you outside making out in the snow." Paige blushed.

"We weren't making out!" she said quickly. Jason was embarrassed too.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Now come down when I call your names and pick out your baby." The teacher said.

"Courtney and Tyler." They picked their baby.

"Christel and Jaleb." They took longer but then chose a little baby.

"Paige and Jason." They walked down and then came over to a bin of dolls. Paige grabbed a small chubby one with blue eyes and Jason chose one that was small but not that chubby and green eyes, like Paige's. Then they walked over to the table to fill out the "birth certificates."

"What do you want to name them?" Paige thought for a moment.

"Dorabella and Nevaeh." Then they finished the paper work and handed them to the teacher. She pushed a button on backs of the babies and then handed them two diaper bags for the project.

"I swear, this is going to kill me." She said, her bag heavy on her shoulder and the baby crying. She was patting it on the back and then checked its diaper.

"These robots poop?"

"Yeah, they're like real babies, only fake."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat on her bed trying to calm Nevaeh and Jason sat in the chair on the other side of the room feeding Dorabella.

"I don't think that she's ever going to stop." Paige said. Then the crying started to quiet some and then stop. "I take it back." She laid her down on the bed. Jason sat by her.

"These are going to kill us." He started burping the baby.

"You're really good at that." Paige observed.

"It's not that hard." Then a loud belch came out of the baby.

They laughed and Jason laid Dorabella next to Nevaeh. Paige smiled at Jason and he smiled back.

"About the other day," Jason started.

"Jason," Paige interrupted.

"Yeah,"

"Stop talking." She leaned in and kissed him. Jason's hand cradled her cheek. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. It was a sweet, passionate kiss; Paige had never felt a kiss like this. Jason's tongue glided along her lips, wanting access. Paige opened her lips and ran her fingers threw his hair. She sighed as Jason's arms wrapped around her like a protective barrier.

Soon it started to get more passionate and steamy. Then they heard a loud wail and separated. Nevaeh started crying and woke Dorabella.

"Crap," Paige grabbed Dorabella and started to try and calm her and Jason took Nevaeh.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"You guys made out!" Courtney looked at her shocked because she hadn't even had her first kiss yet.

"So," Paige bit her lip.

"But this isn't real so that just isn't right!" she said, rocking her little Cory.

"You are over reaching, and besides, I kinda liked it. I mean it was my first time making out, but he's a really good kisser." She giggled.

"Paige, you are insane, Courtney's right." Christel said. Then her girl instinct came into play. "How was it?"

"Christel!" Courtney yelled, waking up the babies.

"What? I just want to know."

"Well," said Paige, "it was just amazing."


	13. The new IT couple

"Paige, just go." The girls were pushing Paige into the gymnasium.

"No, what if the position is already filled?" she tried to get away, the pom-poms she was borrowing slipping from her hands.

"No, you were the one that wanted to join." Christel pushed her to the door.

"But-"

"Just shut up and go in!" she sighed and put her hand on the door knob.

"You know what I never really wanted to be a cheerleader." She started to walk away but Courtney pushed her back.

"In," Paige stared her down and then opened the door and walked in.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in the library reading a book when Courtney, Christel, Lydia, and Devon walked in.

"Did you get in?" Lydia asked.

"No, they said I had potential but the position was filled."

"But they said you had potential." Christel sympathized.

"That's their way of saying fuck you bitch we have someone better than you." She put her books down.

"How about a Jam session, that always cheers you up."

"Okay." She sighed. "I first saw you at the video exchange  
I know my heart and it will never change  
This temp work would be alright if you'd call me  
You'd call me  
I lay awake at night for you  
And I pray

We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me

The subway radiates with heat  
We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door

We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me

Someday when our stories are told  
They'll tell of a love like this  
When our descendents are all growing old  
1,000 years they'll be singing  
Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah

We'll climb Tibetan mountains  
Where we can barely breathe  
I'll see the Dali Lama  
I'll feel him blessing me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
Your hands on me...

First saw you at the video exchange."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige laid the twins in a small fold out play pen that was in their diaper bags. She sighed and sat on her bed and started her homework. As soon as she was half way through her algebra she heard something at her window.

She looked up and saw Robin at her window smiling at her. "Jason," she stood up and walked over to him.

"Come with me," she nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist and shot a grappling hook and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they jumped and Paige shut her eyes tight, her fear of heights was untamed as her fear of what could be hiding in the shadows. "You can open your eyes now." Jason whispered in her ear. Paige flushed slightly as she opened her eyes. Jason just smiled at her and gestured to the Robin motorcycle.

They got on and rode down the winding roads. Paige had her arms wrapped around Jason to keep on the bike and laid her head on his shoulder. Soon they slowed down and she looked around. They were at a grassy area that had a great view of Gotham.

"Wow," Paige said as she got off the bike, "it's beautiful."

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Jason said as he held her cheek.

"Romeo and Juliet, act 2 scene 2." They sat in the grass and looked at the city. "It's so beautiful." She said as she leaned on Jason's shoulder.

"But not as beautiful as you." Paige smiled and looked at him.

His eyes shone through his mask. Then she felt something drop on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw a small wet spot on her shoulder. Then she moved her head up to look at the heavens and saw rain starting to pour down.

"Starting to rain." She said.

"Crap, I was hoping it wouldn't." he looked to the sky too. Paige bit her lip and smiled. She had come up with a good idea to take his mind off the rain.

She started to sit up and then snatched Jason's mask.

"Hey!" Paige ran to the other side of the small meadow. He caught on to what she was doing when he saw her smiling. "Can I have my mask back?" he was smiling with her.

"You have to catching me first." She said; ready to put up a chase. Then Jason darted and caught her off guard. They toppled over and started laughing. Soon after laughing for a while they were both soaking wet from the rain. They got up and Jason put on his mask.

"We should start heading back, Alfred won't be very happy to find water trails in the manor." Paige laughed until she remembered something.

"Jason, I need to show you something." she said, her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Paige took a breath and moved the collar of her shirt to show her shoulder where a hole was fading into her shoulder.

"I'm starting to disappear. The others are too." Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Paige," Jason embraced her. "Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"The girls think that we're starting to disappear from this universe and will appear in ours. It's just a theory." She sounded hopeful that it was only a theory.

"Aren't you happy about it?" she looked up at him.

"I am, but I'm worried I won't be with you long enough." Fresh tears poured from her eyes. Jason kissed her gently.

"Everything is going to be okay." She tried to stop her crying, it was so hard to see her like this. "Come on, let's go." They got on the motorcycle and started going back. Paige tried to forget about how she was fading away as she held a blue crystal necklace she was wearing.

Soon they heard another motorcycle close by, but that wasn't what seemed to worry Jason. He had stiffened and was going faster. Paige looked around till she saw the motorcycle and heard that laughing. A loud cackling laugh.

"Hello bird boy." The Joker said. Jason drove into an alley, his short cut to the manor. Then the bike swerved and stopped. Paige was holding tighter to Jason and then looked down the alley and saw Killer Croc there.

Then the other motorcycle stopped and there was Joker and Harley Quinn. Then from the roofs jumped Poison Ivy.

"Well come to the show kiddies." The Joker said evilly. Then he snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around Paige's waist and pulled her away.

"Robin!" she screamed as the vines wrapped around her body.

"Leave her out of this, Joker." Robin growled.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun. And I have a score to settle with you both."

"What have I ever done to you!" Paige yelled at him.

"You've escaped me twice with no more than a graze, you have defied me twice, and that's not fun is it?" then he snapped his fingers again and the vines started to squeeze her. She winced as the vines started to crush her.

"Let her go Joker! It's me you want!" Robin jumped off the motorcycle and lunged at Joker. Killer Croc grabbed him by his head and pulled him back.

"No, please don't hurt Robin!" her voice a gasp from the crushing vines.

"Very brave, very brave." The Joker said. Then the vines loosened and Paige fell to the ground gasping. She looked up and thought about the first thing she should do, save Jason. She turned to Killer Croc and he growled at her. She stepped back in fear. Then she turned to Joker.

"Please let Robin go, you don't need to hurt him." Then a hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her.

"That's not as fun is it?" her breath came out in gasps until she was feeling light headed.

"Stop it Joker! She's not part of this!" and then Paige passed out.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige woke up in her room on her bed. She looked at the clock on her bed side table. It was only eight o'clock. She got up and walked to her bathroom.

When she came out she was in a short pink night gown that came about five inches below her hips with small pink flowers on it. She was putting her hair in a high pony tail on the top of her head. Then there was a knock at her door.

"It's me," Jason said o the other side.

"Come in." she sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." he said as he came in. "If Batman hadn't shown up, I would have never been able to forgive myself. I should have never taken you out." He sat next to Paige.

"Jason, stop it. It was amazing before they attacked, but it's not your fault." Jason's head hung with guilt. "What did he say?"

"He was mainly angry why I did take you out. He was saying how I could have blown the secret."

"Does he know I know?"

"Yeah, but I told him part of the truth," he looked at Paige with loving eyes, "I told him you were just a smart girl and figured it out." He sighed. "Last night after the attack I found your necklace next to you," he held up the broken necklace. "I'm sorry." The blue crystal was cracked down the middle.

"It's okay, it was crap anyways."

Jason kissed her.

"Just a smart girl?" she teased.

"And beautiful," he kissed her, "and funny," he kissed her again, "and an amazing kisser." He kissed her again.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked towards the table to her friends at lunch carrying her tray that contained an apple, a water bottle, and mac and cheese. She walked with a slight smirk, everyone was calling her and Jason the "it couple."

Then as she walked over she felt something block her feet and she fell down onto her tray of food, mac and cheese only staining a small bit of her shirt and black scarf that was covering her neck that had a bruise in the shape of a hand from last night.

"Oops better be glad that was a cheap shirt." She got up and saw the cheerleaders.

"Oh, well you should be glad that uniform is so cheap." She poured her mac and cheese on the blonde cheerleaders head. "Revenge is a dish best served hot."

The blonde screamed as the macaroni and cheese slowly fell from her hair to her uniform and slid down her.

"You bitch!" she threw her spaghetti at Paige and missed hitting Jaleb square in the face.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"You girls started a food fight in the cafeteria over a cheer position?" the principle asked.

"She started it," the blonde cheerleader said, "She dumped macaroni and cheese on my head."

"You started it, you tripped me and I fell in my mac and cheese." Paige said.

"I can't remember doing anything like that."

"Then do you have CRS?" Paige asked.

"What?"

"It's common with people of your gene pool, or I should say dye pool, it stands for Can't Remember Shit."

"That's discrimination!" I girl yelled.

"How can it be, I can see a crappy dye job, so you're discriminating against your natural hair color."

"Girls, stop now. If this happens again, Paige your off the play, and Julia your off the cheerleading squad." The principle said.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat on her bed and contemplated what Jason really meant to her. . . he was everything she wanted but he wasn't real. And their relationship was so complicated, they _did_ like each other. She ran through a list of things she notices boys doing for girls they want to stay with.

He always wraps his arm around her waist like if he let go she would disappear.

He talked to her all the time.

He was going to tell her he was Robin at the Halloween dance.

That day when they were waiting for Alfred to pick them up he put his coat around her when she shivered.

He kissed her slowly.

He would hug her every time he could.

He held her hand every time they were together.

He loved to laugh with her.

He smiled every time she did.

He loved to hold her in his lap.

He kissed her unexpectedly.

He never ignored her.

He told her she means everything to her.

He kissed her in front of all the other girls that liked him.

He kissed her on the cheek.

He would stand up for her when the cheerleaders would diss her.

He did all that but she still didn't know if it was right.

**Hey everyone, my good friend Karalina Jones has started a fanfiction featuring our favorite Girl Scouts! It's called Nightime horrors: After Twilight**

**It isn't a Batman one, its Twilight. But it's **_**REALLY, REALLY, REALLY **_**good. So go and read it, **_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_** for me?**


	14. Birthday Suprises PART 1

*# February 10th *#

Courtney slammed her locker and sighed. They had been stuck in this world for five months now. The police had given up the search for their friends, even though they knew that they were the ones missing. The cops couldn't find their families, _big surprise_ Courtney thought. And earlier that month Bruce had officially adopted them. She felt like her world was ending.

She started walking when she saw her old partner for the "life lessons" class, Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler." She said with a slight grin.

"Um, hi?" he said.

"Courtney, from life lessons class. We were paired together for the baby project."

"Oh yeah, I remember you." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"So, um, do you want to come to a birthday party with me tonight? It's for my friend, Paige."

"Like a date?" he asked with a spark of resistance in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, kinda."

"No," he said, and then walked away.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Where is she?" Paige asked Christel as she came up to the girl's bathroom door.

"In there, she kicked everyone out." Paige sighed and walked in.

"Whoever you are, get out now." Courtney said from one of the stalls.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Paige asked from outside the stall.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're being sarcastic, I know when there's something wrong."

"Tyler,"

"Who?"

"Tyler flat out rejected me, no reason why." Paige flamed. She walked out of the bathroom and walked till she saw Tyler.

"It's because you're gay, isn't it?" she asked point blank.

"What?"

"That's why you didn't say yes to go out with Courtney." She said.

"No, I didn't say yes to the carrot top because I don't like red heads." He said defensively.

"Really? Because it's not about how people look, she's a smart, kind girl that you don't deserve. You're too much of an ass head." She and then started to walk away.

"Well, you can go to hell!" he yelled at her.

"Meet ya there, ass hole." And she walked out to the school steps where Christel had gotten Courtney to and Jason waited with them.

"Hey," he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. "Where were you?"

"Publicly embarrassing Tyler." She said smugly.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Once they got to the manor the girls had surprised Paige with a birthday party. She nearly yelled at her friends because she hated the fact that she was turning sixteen in her world of fiction she had loved for so long without family.

After the small party everyone started to go to bed. Paige and Jason walked in the garden after everyone had gone to bed. They sat at the trunk of a tree in the middle of the large garden and watched the stars.

"Paige?" Jason said.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do you think you have before you disappear?" Paige pulled her collar don to show her shoulder.

"I'm not disappearing anymore." In fact, there was no hole fading into her shoulder. Jason kissed her passionately. Paige tangled her fingers in his hair. The kiss deepened and Paige felt Jason's fingers under her shirt.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next morning the girls got up and got ready for school. At breakfast they noticed someone missing.

"Where's Paige?" Devon asked. Paige's seat was empty.

"I think she's in her room." Jason said.

"I'll go get her." Christel stood from her seat and started walking out of the room and up the stairs to Paige's room. She knocked on the door. "Paige?" she heard a moan. "Paige, are you up?" she walked in and saw Paige still under her blanket.

"What time is it?" Paige moaned.

"Time to get up and hurry up, we're eating breakfast." Christel said, and opened the curtains.

"Please close them." Paige said as she slid further under her covers.

"Nope, time to get up." Christel pulled the covers off Paige.

"I hate you." Paige said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She kicked Christel out and grabbed some clothes.

She ran down stairs in a white skirt with white knee length leggings and a pink tee shirt.

"Sorry I'm late." She quickly ate some eggs and bacon and then they went to school.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girls and Jason walked to the gym for PE.

Paige parted with Jason as she walked into the girl's locker room and he walked into the guys. She came out of the locker room with the other girls in blue shorts and white tank tops.

"Girls will climb rope, guys basketball." Ms. Turner said and blew her whistle. The guys went to one side of the court to play basketball and the girls lined up at the rope to start. The pink haired girl, Alice, Paige had met during the play started and was up and down in less than a minute.

"Hey, Bennett," Paige turned to see the captain of the cheer squad. "I heard yesterday was your birthday."

"So?" Paige turned and watched Courtney try and climb the rope.

"Julia got the boot after she tripped our best cheerleader, we have a position open."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to have to decline that offer." Paige watched Christel slowly climbing the rope.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The last girl climbed down the rope and the girls watched the guys playing Basketball. Jason was the captain of one of the teams and play cheered them on. After a few minutes the bell rang and they started off the lockers.

"See, I don't get why she refused." Paige heard the cheerleaders talking about how she declined the offer to be one of them.

She got dressed and was about to walk out with Christel for Algebra when her stomach lurched.

"One minute." Paige said and ran to one of the bathroom stalls and started throwing up. She walked out and wiped her mouth. "I think I need to go to the nurse's office." She said as she walked out.

Jason was waiting outside the door.

"Hey,"

"Hi, I need to go to the nurse's office." She said as she looked in the direction and saw of the office.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I threw up, I might have something." she said. Jason insisted on walking her to the nurse.

They walked in and the nurse turned to them.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked as Jason walked out to class like Paige said he should.

"I threw up in the girl's locker room after PE." Paige sat down.

"Have you eaten anything that could have made you sick, anything that tasted funny, that might have gone bad?"

"No,"

"Say awh." The nurse had a tongue depressor.

"Awh" the nurse looked down Paige's throat.

"Looks all good," she took the tongue depressors out of her mouth. "It could also be from nerves, or it might just be a 24 hour flu." She handed Paige two small pills. "Some anti-nausea medicine should help."

"Thanks." Paige swallowed them and walked out.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After school they went to the mall. Christel pulled Paige away from Jason.

"Come on," she pulled her towards a store.

"Wait," she was laughing. "I guess I'll see you later." She told Jason.

"Okay, we need to find you something to take the place of that Neapolitan outfit." Christel said, pulling her in a store and starting through the racks.

"I happen to like this outfit." She said straightening her skirt.

"Whatever; try this." She threw her a black shirt with off the shoulder sleeves.

"No way, this looks like it came straight out of Grease." She said putting it back on the rack.

"Okay, but it's really cute."

"I'm going to go to another store, okay?"

"Fine." Christel said as she headed to the fitting room.

Paige walked out and surprisingly found a Target **(just go with it) **she walked through the aisles until she saw a box that she recognized from TV and movies.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Paige, wanna have a Jam session?" Courtney asked after they got back to the manor.

"No, I'm going to go do homework." She walked up to her room and walking into her bathroom. She locked the door and pulled the box out of her purse. "Please don't be what I think it's going to be."

She opened the box and pulled out the contents.

*#5 minutes later*#

She picked up the contents and read it.

"Oh shit,"


	15. Birthday Suprises PART 2

Paige looked at the stick again. Her breath failed her and she grabbed onto the counter. Trying to breath she slide to the floor and held her head in her hands.

Her breath became short and choppy as she read the stick again. She got up and felt a stone in her stomach as she walked out of her room, hiding the stick up the sleeve of a purple sweater Christel insisted she get. She saw Jason out of the corner of her eye running to the room where the old broken clock was. She started running towards the room. Once she got there he was gone.

"Crap," she clutched the stick in her sleeve harder and walked back up to her room. As she neared her room she heard the girls goofing around.

"Paige," Lydia called at her.

"Come on, let's have a Jam session." Courtney ran through the door and grabbed Paige's arm where she was hiding the stick.

"No, not now." She pulled her arm away.

"What's wrong?" Christel asked.

"Is there something in your sleeve?" Courtney made a reach for her arm.

"No," she said, hiding her arm behind her back.

"I felt something when I grabbed your arm."

"It was nothing." But Courtney grabbed Paige's arm and the stick fell out of her sleeve. Paige darted down and picked it up before anyone but Courtney saw it.

"Is that a…a test?" she asked.

"A test for what?" the girls walked out of the room.

"It's, it's nothing." And Paige ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Later that night Paige heard Jason's door open and close. She wiped her eyes and got up. She opened her door and saw Courtney waiting on the other side of the hall way.

"It was a test, wasn't it?" Courtney asked.

Paige's eyes watered and her voice escaped her. She managed to nod her head and Courtney looked at her disapprovingly.

"It's his isn't it? You didn't keep your promise to yourself."

"I love him." She whispered. Courtney glared at her for a minute and then walked to her own room. Paige wiped her eyes and walked over to Jason's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Paige walked in. The walls had band posters all over the walls and comic books on the floor. Jason walked out of the bathroom shirtless with a large bruise on his right shoulder starting to form.

"Your shoulder," she said when she saw the large bruise.

"Oh, it's okay, just a minor run in with Clayface." Paige made a small laughing sound.

"I wouldn't think those are minor." Jason smiled and grabbed his shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, seeing her red eyes.

"Um, I don't know. That's what I need to talk to you about." They sat on his bed. "Jason, I," she swallowed, "I'm pregnant."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next day Paige separated from her friends to go to the nurse's office.

"Oh, hello again." The nurse said.

"Hi, um, c-can I ask you a few questions for my friend. She's really embarrassed and mad at herself because she got pregnant."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Zoe,"

The nurse knew that it wasn't a "friend" Paige was talking about.

"What does she want to know?"

"Well, she talked to the father and they aren't getting an abortion so she needs to know what to do."

"Well, she should be taking prenatal vitamins getting regular doctor's appointments." The nurse went through a drawer. "Give these to her and she should be taking them every day." The nurse handed her a bottle of vitamins.

"I will," she said. The nurse smiled at her as she walked out.

She slipped them in her backpack and walked to her locker. Jason stood there waiting to walk her to class.

"Hi," Jason kissed her. They started walking to Homeroom. "I was reading the bulletin, the schools holding auditions for glee club." Paige smiled at him.

"Maybe I should try out." Jason kissed the tip of her nose.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Um, You're gonna be." She said to Courtney who came to play the music for her.

"6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'"


	16. Brownies are bad for you!

Paige sat in her room contemplating what was going to be like having a baby. Getting bigger, going through labor, holding the baby, raising it. It was going to be amazing. She let her head bow as it became heavy with sleep. She laid her head down and closed her eyes.

_Paige felt Jason's fingers slide against her skin under her shirt. She liked the way it felt. His other hand rested on her back, just on the clasp of her bra. She felt blood pumping through her, this must have been how it felt like, being in love. Knowing what was going to happen and wanting it to happen._

_As she leaned closer to him, letting him know she wanted it, she felt her shirt lift. It was like she imagined it would be, with some one that she loved. First it was the sudden pain between her thighs, then she felt the blood flowing through her body, and then what she didn't expect was how she loved the feeling._

_His hands on her felt like fire, his kisses like flames licking her skin. The sudden heat made her sweat, she was heating quickly not knowing what was about to happen._

"Paige," a voice said as she was shook lightly. "Paige, wake up."

Her eyes adjusted to the light and saw Jason standing over her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's ten." She sat up, _school_, she thought. Then she remembered that it was Saturday. "Something's going on with the girls." He said.

"What? What's wrong with them?"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ooooowh" Christel was making weird faces and sounds as Lydia jumped around the room singing the pink panther. Courtney was trying to play her guitar and failed, and Devon was singing Supercalafragalistic.

"What's going on?" Paige asked as she saw her friends. Bruce stood in the door way just as lost as Paige and Jason.

"I don't know," Bruce said. Paige looked at them and the saw the plate with one brownie on it and crumbs surrounding it.

"You guys," Christel said, "did you know Bruce is Batman?" Paige's face drained. Bruce didn't know that they had already known.

"I-I didn't tell them." She defended herself.

Devon started spinning and screaming about spiders. Then Lydia stopped and stood perfectly still like she was paralyzed and started to shout "IT WAS THE BROWNIES!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"What's going on?" Nightwing descended from the ceiling. He looked over to Jason and Paige. "What is she doing her?"

Paige crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm smart, Grayson." She said. Nightwing looked over and saw the other girls were passed out on cots.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Bruce said. "I analyzed the brownies that they had eaten and found trace amounts of a rare plant poison that causes similar symptoms as drugs."

"Where did they get them?"

"I saw Christel with them after school yesterday; I just thought that she got them from the bake sale." Paige said, she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought. "I can think of a list of kids at school that have it against Christel."

"Really? I doubt it's long."

"The whole cheer squad, the chess club, Tyler Barry, Michele Calaway, Susan Calaway, Julie Young, Marisa Mallory, Molly Abraham, Jake Parker, Dorothy Gane, Gale Doro, Harry Planter, Drake Marcus, and a lot, lot more."


	17. Smashing Scarecrow Heads

*#one month later*#

"Jason, I don't think that we'll be able to hide the baby for much longer." Paige said as he held her in his arms under the tree in the garden.

"I know." He smiled at her. "But it won't matter, because she's going to be perfect."

"Why do you say she?" Paige smiled at him.

"Because I can just tell, and she's going to be as perfect as her mother." He kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled as he held the small bump that was becoming noticeable.

"Courtney knows." She said.

"When did you tell her?"

"I didn't, she saw the test the day I told you." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "I just hope that the other girls will take it better than she did."

Jason smiled.

"Who wouldn't be happy for _you_?" Paige loved how optimistic he was about the baby. Well, he wasn't the one that had a baby bump poking out for the world. But Paige had grown fond of it; her baby was so small but was on its way to her arms.

Jason walked Paige back up to her room. Paige kissed him good night and walked into her room. She grabbed her pajamas and walked to her bathroom. She started to change and then looked at herself in the mirror. She barely had a bump but she could feel it. The baby was defiantly there and was growing every day. It scared Paige, she could take care of a baby, but what would everyone else think about her? She had promised to save herself for marriage and now she was pregnant at sixteen.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"This week's assignment is to find a song you can pour your heart and soul into. For example, Maria," the Glee Club teacher said.

"Yeah," a blonde girl said.

"What's something going on in your life right now?"

"I adopted a dog."

"Find a song that describes how you feel about that." The teacher said. "That person that chooses a song that really speaks to them about what they're going through will perform it at our next performance for the school as a solo." Then the bell rang.

Paige was the first to get up. She grabbed her back pack and straightened her blue blouse.

"Hey, Paige," Maria caught up with her outside of the classroom. "I'm having a sleep over next month, wanna come?"

"Sorry, I don't think I can make it." Paige hurried into the bathroom.

"Oh, well, okay." Maria said as she watched Paige hurry into a stall.

Paige made sure the stall was closed and started to puke.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in the school library after school and read one of the books on pregnancy.

_The baby is now the size of a poppy seed at five weeks. It will look more like a small tadpole than a human baby.  
At this point the mother should be experiencing breast soreness, fatigue, and frequent needs to urinate._

Suddenly Paige's breast's, or what she had of them, felt soar. _Stupid power of suggestion,_ She thought.

She then read in the book that she should start seeing a doctor.

"Shit, not another person that will need to know." She said to herself.

"What's wrong?" she saw Christel walking from the book cases.

"N-nothing." She hid the book in her lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just school books. You know, boring." She bookmarked the page and slipped it into her bag and started to the front desk.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jason rode on his Robin Cycle as he followed a new lead. He was disobeying Batman's orders for patrol, but it had to do with Paige and the baby's safety.

"_Robin, I told you to patrol the east side of Gotham._" Batman's voice said.

"I'm following a lead; I think I found who tried to drug the girls." Jason kept going to the old warehouse.

"_Jason, you can follow your lead after patrol._"

"No, I need to do this now or Paige and," he stopped himself, "or something bad could happen to Paige." He stopped outside the warehouse.

"_She's pregnant isn't she?_" Jason got off his bike and walked up to the warehouse door.

"Yes," he turned off the communication and entered the building. He sneaked to the back and saw Scarecrow making a batch of his fear drugs.

"This should take care of those annoying girls, just like Ivy ordered." He said to himself.

Jason jumped out and attacked Scarecrow.

"Why are you supplying Poison Ivy with your drugs?" he threw Scarecrow to the wall.

"I can't tell you, she'll kill me!" Scarecrow pleaded.

"You tell me now!" Robin punched Scarecrow.

"Alright, o-okay, s-she was hired to take out some new girls in town, she needed my drug to make her plan work."

"Who hired her?" he growled.

"I-I don't know." Jason cuffed Scarecrow to a pipe.

"That cops will be here soon to get you." And he ran out.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige tried to call Jason one more time on the phone in Christel and Courtney's room.

"He's still not picking up." She said. "It's not like him."

She reached for her backpack and pulled it onto the bed with her. It slipped from her hands and her books fell out onto the bed.

"Crap," she started picking them up. Christel looked at the books and saw the pregnancy book in the pile. She gingerly picked it up. "Oh, um, that's nothing." She grabbed the books from Christel's hands.

"Paige, why do you have a book on pregnancy?" Paige stared at Christel for a moment and then grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the room. "Paige, are you pregnant?"

Paige turned and looked at her friend. She turned again and started walking out.

"Paige, if you are you can't run away from the problem."

"Of course I can't, not if it's in me!" she yelled at Christel. "I am, okay, you don't have to interrogate me all the time!"


	18. The way I love you

Paige sat in her room and looked at what she had changed now. She turned the page from when she was in the school library to Jason beating up Scarecrow.

"Oh my," she saw the blood staining through Scarecrows mask. It was worse than she had ever thought that Jason could get. She closed the book and looked at her clock. It was almost time for school. She grabbed a dark tee shirt and jeans and walked into her bathroom to change.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Class, we will be going on a camp trip in a month for studying the world around us." Ms. Poyis Voin said.

Half of the class including Christel and Courtney groaned.

"Now class, this is going to be fun!" From the perspective of a class of sixteen year olds that would rather make out in the library and listen to music, not one bit fun.

"Now, this will fun, out studying nature. Plants are your friends." Paige snorted.

"What is she Poison Ivy's sidekick? All she talks about are plants. Who is this substitute anyways?" She whispered to Christel and Courtney. They giggled.

"Excuse me ladies, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Nope," Paige said. Then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Paige walked out of class and saw Jason following her out.

"Paige," Jason tried to grab her hand. "Paige, what's wrong?"

"I saw,"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw you beat the living shit out of Scarecrow."

"Paige, he was supplying Poison Ivy with his drugs because someone hired her take kill you and Christel and Courtney and Devon and Lydia."

"I know, but when I saw it, I saw what you were like when I hadn't come here. And it scared me." Tears formed in her eyes. Paige didn't know if it was from the pain she had been feeling from seeing Jason like that or if it was the hormones.

"Paige," Jason once again tried to calm her.

"I have to get to PE." And she walked to the girl's locker room.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Pick up the pace." The couch yelled as the class did laps around the court.

"I swear I'm going to kill her." Courtney said.

"Yeah, this is killing _me_." Paige said as she ran and held her stomach. She felt stabbing pains starting up. "Ow," she stopped and doubled over, "Ouch, w-what's happening?"

"Paige," Courtney and Christel stopped with their friend. "Are you okay?"

"I- ow - don't know." She felt like knifes were cutting her. "I think something's wrong with the baby." She whispered.

"Coach Stevens, I think Paige needs to go to the hospital." Courtney said.

"Oh, it's probably just cramps, she'll be fine."

"It's not me that's in trouble, coach Stevens," Paige said, "It's the baby." And she fainted from the pain.

"Paige!" Jason ran over from the other side of the court.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jason sat next to Paige's hospital bed and held her hand as she slept. She started to stir as her doctor came in to check her chart.

"Hello, Ms. Bennett." The doctor. "We need to keep you overnight for observation. As far as that you and the babies look fine."

"Wait, w-what's going on? What do you mean b-babies? And wha-what happened?" Paige stuttered.

"Your stress levels were higher than they should have been and you almost miscarried. But the twins are fine."

"T-twins?"

"Yes, you're having two healthy twins. We can get a sonogram if you like?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, I-I, I don't know. I just never thought that I would be having twins." Paige couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. She was having twins, but she almost lost them.

After the doctor left Paige looked at Jason.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you about Scarecrow, you were just trying to-"

"No, it's my fault." Jason said. "I should have controlled myself; it's my fault this happened." He looked in her eyes. "All that matters now is that you and the babies are okay."

"If their anything like you they can take anything thrown at them." Paige said.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Sorry it took longer than usual to get this out. I've been really busy with the end of school, and my teachers are a holes. I'll try and get them out sooner.**

**HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe**


	19. Can he love me?

OH MYLANTA! THIS IS NOW MY LONGEST FANFICTION EVER!

The girls sat in Paige's room waiting for her.

"When is she getting back?" Courtney asked impatiently.

Then, the door to Paige's room started to open. Paige walked into the room with Jason helping her.

"Paige," the girls got up and hugged Paige.

"How's the baby?" Lydia asked.

"Which one?" Paige smiled as she held a hand on her stomach.

"You mean?" Christel said.

"Yeah,"

"Congratulations!" Courtney and Lydia said.

"What? What do you mean?" Devon asked.

"I'm having twins." Paige looked at her confused friend.

"Why should we be celebrating, she's sixteen and having twins with someone that isn't-" Christel Gibbs slapped Devon.

"Devon shut up."

"It's okay, he knows." Paige said as she watched Devon rub the back of her head.

"And who cares?" Christel said. "Just as long as we're all safe."

"No we're not, everyone always dies because of that girl and that noise she," Devon started.

"Devon, that's the Grudge." Paige said. "Anyone can tell that the Grudge and Batman are completely different fandoms."

"Whatever, I don't care. We're all getting our heads up in the clouds; we have families in our world. We can't just forget about them and start families here." Devon protested.

She then got up and walked out of the room.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"She looks like her mother."

"Exactly, it's so sad that she didn't make it."

"Or the other baby."

"She was so careless; they had to perform an emergency c-section."

"If only she had been more careful Jason wouldn't have to take care of their baby."

"I heard he's putting it in the system."

Paige awoke with a jerk. Her breathing was jagged and quick. She felt Jason's arms around her as he slept next to her.

She slipped from his arms and walked to her bathroom. Once she got there she splashed water onto her face. She let it drip down her neck and onto her night shirt. She could feel her warm skin cooling as her heart slowed.

She walked back out of her bathroom and slipped back into her bed and watched Jason as he shifted in his sleep. Paige smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're wet," she heard the warm breath rolling off these words as Jason awoke to her resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then I guess you are too." She whispered back.

She could hear Jason chuckle.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Two," she said and kissed his cheek, a small drop of water on her face dripping onto his.

Paige laughed as Jason rolled on top over her and kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss and could feel her stomach doing a million back flips all at once. Jason's hands slipped under her shirt and ran his fingers over Paige's warm skin. Paige moaned and pressed closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her, wanting to close every gap separating them.

Jason pulled away to pull his shirt off and Paige did the same. The contact of flesh was intoxicating to Paige; a loud moan escaped her lips as Jason kissed the hollow of her neck. Paige moved her hands to Jason's pants, wanting more. Her trembling fingers reached his waist band and stopped as Jason pulled her from her underwear and helped her. Paige felt contact that she was still not used to, a mixture of pleasure and pain was surging through her body.

Why do I keep doing this? Paige thought. This was the opposite of her. She had been saving herself for when she was going to marry a man that she loved. Now she was pregnant and having sex with Jason Todd, her DC Comics crush, who she fell head over heels for. Things were so complicated for her now, what about when she got home, if she ever did. How would her family react to her being pregnant, and who the father was?

Suddenly a sharp pain attacked Paige and pulled her from her thoughts.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christel sat outside her homeroom class room when Jaleb ran up the hall and stopped at the door.

"Don't tell me I'm late." Jaleb said.

"No, I'm just waiting for the butler to let me in, of course you're late." Christel said sharply.

"Sorry," Jaleb said, his hands up in defeat.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night." She held her head in her hands.

"Stressed about exams?" he sat next to her.

"No, Jason and Paige." She said, raising her eyebrows when Jaleb looked at her confused.

"Oh," he mouthed. "Yeah, I heard about the whole gym class thing and Paige practically screaming she was pregnant." Christel Gibb's slapped him.

"She almost lost her babies; she would be in pieces right now if she has miscarried."

"Was she trying?" Christel threatened to hit him again. "Sorry, sorry."

"There's just been so much drama in our lives since we got here, it's like our normal boring lives are in the dust and this is our only option."

"It can't be that bad." Christel turned her head to him and they were a mere two inches away from each other.

"Not that much," she muttered as she saw him slowly moving closer, the tension rose in the air as she watched his lips move closer.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and banged Christel in the head as the bell went off and kids ran out.

"Ow," Christel said, and rubbed the back of her head.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Okay, who's got a song for us?" the Glee teacher asked.

"I do," Paige stood.

"Alright, Paige, come on down and share your song."

"Oh, thinking about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now, nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life

you find someone, who will turn your world around

pick you up when you're feeling down

Now, nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now

'Cause our love will light the way

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

I've been waiting for someone

something to arrive

love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times

And the bad

I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Ohh, ohh, ohh

Ohh, ohh, ohh

We're in heaven"

The class clapped as Paige timidly sat back down trying to lose the attention that was clearly all on her baby bump.


	20. our First Fight

*#One Month Later*#

Christel and Paige sat on a stoop that over looked the large garden behind Wayne Manor.

"I can't wait till we go camping, but what am I going to wear?" Christel said in a gushing voice.

"I don't know, why does it matter?" Paige responded.

"Well, you don't need to, people already pay attention to you and the twins, I need to direct some of that attention away."

"Why?" Paige said in a worried voice.

"There's been talk around school."

"What kind of talk?"

"You don't want to know." Christel leaned against the wall as Paige looked at her hands in her lap.

"Yes I do."

"I mean it's nothing that bad, all teens do it." Paige blushed.

"Eww,"

"I wonder where Jason is, last time I saw him he was sneaking into someone's room. Maybe he's looking at your comic books, what if he's just using you to find out what happens."

"He's not using me." Paige turned to face Christel.

"How do you know?"

"He would have left me and the twins before."

"Well how relevant is that going to be when we go home, if we go home?"

"Well this might just be a group dream like we first thought."

"Yeah, and your having a dream and we're having nightmares."

"You think that being pregnant at sixteen is a dream? I puke all the time, I'm swelling like a balloon, I have to pee all the time, and it's not a dream."

"How did we even get here?" Christel sat down again. "All I remember is sleeping on the plane, getting off, going out the air port."

"And then the Joker."

"The Joker, he has to be behind this!" Christel got up. "He was there when we appeared here in this world."

"And when we stopped – wait; remember my blue crystal necklace I used to wear?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The night that we stopped disappearing, Jason had taken me out on a date and when we were riding back to the manor the Joker and Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy attacked us. That night, my necklace broke."

"Then it must be the necklace, you have to fix it."

"I, what about the twins, and Jason?"

"What about them? We have to go home!" Christel stood in front of Paige and crossed her arms. "You have a month and them we're figuring out how to get home."

Paige could feel tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away, it didn't work. Then Courtney walked out with her red hair in a messy bun.

"Damn, I can feel the tension." Christel and Paige glared at her.

"Get out!" they both yelled.

"Fine, fine," and she walked out.

"You know, maybe we don't really know each other. Seems like lately you belong in the Moulin Rouge, you keep undressing Jason."

"Christel,"

"I know it's true, I mean, who hasn't, at least with their eyes." Paige gasped; she could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Then again I have been able to sleep for the past month, so maybe he's growing old of you."

Christel's phone rang and she looked at the caller id, _Jaleb_.

"I have to go." She said and walked out.

Paige pulled her legs to her chest and started to sob. Her bump was the only sympathy that she had. As she quietly cried she could hear faint footsteps.

"Paige, what's wrong?" she felt two arms scoop her up and she looked into Jason's face. All she could do was answer with a cry. She sobbed into his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in her room and read the pregnancy book she got from the library.

_Your growing baby now measures about 4 inches long, crown to rump, and weighs in at about 2 1/2 ounces (__about the size of an apple__). She's busy moving amniotic fluid through her nose and upper respiratory tract, which helps the primitive air sacs in her lungs begin to develop. Her legs are growing longer than her arms now, and she can move all of her joints and limbs. Although her __eyelids are still fused shut__, she can sense light. If you shine a flashlight at your tummy, for instance, she's likely to move away from the beam. There's not much for your baby to taste at this point, but she is forming taste buds. Finally, if you have an ultrasound this week, you may be able to find out whether your baby's a boy or a girl! (Don't be too disappointed if it remains a mystery, though. Nailing down your baby's sex depends on the clarity of the picture and on your baby's position. He or she may be modestly curled up or turned in such a way as to "hide the goods.")_

Paige took a deep breath as she imagined the little babies, the size of her favorite fruit, next to each other peacefully. She got up and looked at her clock. It was only six o'clock; everyone else was asleep, awaiting the camp trip this weekend that they would be going to this weekend.

"I can't wait to meet you," she said to her bump. "You know daddy and I love you both, everyone else loves you. They may not say it but I know that they love you." She took a breath and looked down at the small bump. "Maybe you can't hear me, but I just want to tell you. . . I actually don't want to leave, I want Jason to know you, and I want you to be able to know him. I'm guessing one of you is going to be just like him in every way, always jumping without thinking, doing whatever you want, not letting anyone stop you, and a heartbreaker." She laughed as she remembered when they had started dating and he would kiss her in front of everyone.

"Maybe it would actually be better if we left, then there would be less heartbreak when we end up popping back into the real world." A tear streamed down her cheek. She felt her eyes become heavy and realized that the only reason she was awake was because she hadn't gone to sleep.

She sighed and laid her head on her pillow and let her eyes flutter closed.


	21. Camp Trip Blues

Paige and Christel sat on a hill down the path from the camp site when the rest of the class was. Paige pulled at her cotton tee shirt and Christel laid lazily on the grass next to her.

"What's up?" Christel asked randomly.

"What do you think?" Paige stared at her. Her sense of humor had fallen to low rates in the past three months.

"Anything special happening this month?" Christel asked.

"Um, let's see. The worst camp trip ever, going into my second trimester, puking my guts out, getting clumsier, nothing special really." She watched Christel roll down the hill.

"Wouldn't it be fun if it, like, snowed and we could sled down the hill?" Christel asked as she clumsily walked up the hill.

"Christel, it's May. How can it snow?" Paige said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah." Christel sat next to Paige and watched the sky.

"Is it just me, or is it extra boring?" then Courtney walked down the path from the camp site.

"Hello everyone!" she said and then charged Christel and pushed her down the hill. She and Paige started laughing as Christel rolled down the hill and then spat out grass as she laid face first sprawled on the grass.

"Courtney, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" and she started to clumsily run up the hill.

Half way up she fell on her face and Courtney and Paige started rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Karmic payback!" Paige stated.

"For what?"  
Christel yelled from the bottom of the hill.

"You charged her, so karma saved her."

"Whatever," she sat next to Paige and Courtney made her way back to the camp site. "Have you found the necklace?"

"Oh," Paige looked at the ground.

"'oh' what? What's the 'oh' for?"

"You said I had a month."

"I meant a month to find it!"

Christel got up and paced to the path.

"Maybe Jason knows where it is." And she stormed to the camp site.

Up the trail Christel could see the outline of a person and soon saw Jason coming her way.

"Hey, Jason, have you seen-"

"Fuck off," he yelled and stormed off.

"Oh yeah, that's polite." And she started back to Paige. "Your boyfriend is a bastered."

"Shut up, Christel." Paige shot.

"He is, I just asked him if he knew where the necklace was and-" as Christel walked over to her she fell to the ground.

"Christel?" Paige ran over to her and screamed. The grass was growing around her and held on like chains.

"Well girls, what are you going to do now?" a voice said. "Little Batman and Robin aren't here, and I'm sure you wish that little Robin was here to comfort you Paige."

Paige turned to see Poison Ivy behind her. "N-no, y-y-you can't b-b-be here." Then she felt something on her foot and saw the grass wrapping around her shoes. She shrieked and pulled them off. She tried to run for camp to get help but a tree knocked her over by Ivy.

"No, please, why are you attacking us?" Paige said as Ivy grabbed her by the hair.

"I never break a promise."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Paige, Paige wake up." Paige started to open her eyes. She saw Christel on a bunk in the lean to **(A lean to is a fort or structure that has two or three walls and a roof, commonly found at girl and boy scout camps)** next to hers.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to remember.

"Ivy,"

"Oh yeah," her hands automatically went to her stomach.

"And we survived thanks to," Christel didn't want to say it.

"Thanks to," Paige egged her on.

"Jason, I said it okay. It's all thanks to Jason that we are alive." Paige smiled. "I still don't like him, you know."

"Why?"

"He got you knocked up!"

"It's not like he raped me!" Paige shot at her.

"He might as well have." Christel laid down and rubbed her temples. "I'm going to try and get some rest, I suggest you do too." As they laid down Paige started to think about Jason.

As soon as she laid her head down she saw Jason appear in the opening to the lean to. She smiled and got up. She slid off the top bunk that she had been on and walked up to Jason. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and pulled her to the woods.

*#two hours later*#

Paige came back to her lean to and Christel sat up in her bunk.

"Have a good time?" she smirked as Paige blushed deep red. "Funny thing, I asked Jason and he had the same thing and he had the exact same blush." That only made Paige blush deeper. "Come on, everyone's at the lake."

Paige changed into her pink bikini and followed Christel to the lake. Once they got there Courtney and Jaleb grabbed Christel and threw her into the lake. Once she hit the cold water she shrieked.

"I'm going to get you!" she pointed at Courtney and Jaleb.

The girls that had been in the class that rejected the trip were sun tanning on the shore. On the other hand all of the guys were throwing a football around or splashing around in the water. Courtney, Christel, and Paige were the only girls in the water.

"Hello, beautiful." Jason scooped Paige into his arms. Paige giggled as he kissed her.

"Get a room." Christel said as she walked by.

"Hey, guys," one of the guys yelled. "I found a tire swing." And then there was a loud splash. Then Jason slipped away and Paige watched him going on the tire swing. He flew off the swing and did a triple back flip in the air and then dived into the water.

When he surfaced he shouted to the shore and Paige yelled back "Show off!" he laughed as he swam back to shore. Jason walked to Paige and wrapped his arms around her as she laughed.

"You're wet," she said.

"Then I guess you are too." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm stealing her, thank you very much." Courtney and Christel said as they pulled Paige away.

"Save me," she said as she was pulled away.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

At the camp fire everyone sat around and laughed. Everyone roasted marshmallows and got their faces covered in mush.

Paige ate her marshmallow and talked with her friends as Jason sat next to her.

"This is seriously boring." Courtney complained.

"I know what to do," and Christel got up.

"Shit, what are you doing, Christel?" Paige asked.

"We need music." And both Paige and Jason's eyes popped.

Christel grabbed her IPod and speakers from her backpack and plugged them in.

"Come one Paige," Christel pulled Paige away from Jason.

"No, no, no, and no!"

"Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts." Paige stared at Christel. "Sing,"

"And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?"

As Paige started walking away Christel pulled her back and Courtney came back.

"This isn't fun," Paige stated as she was held captive by her friends.

"Come on, you love the next song."

"I have no choice do I?"

"Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy-Dog on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
and a queenie  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Everyone started going to bed. Paige and Courtney were the last of the girls to file into the girl's lean to and left Christel and Jaleb alone.

"So," Christel said, interrupting the awkward silence.

"You were really good, the singing." Jaleb said.

"Thanks," Christel said with a small laugh. She looked at the dying fire and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jaleb asked.

"I'm just being a nut job, the image of a flame flower, I mean _flame thrower, _setting the camp fire back on fire popped into my head."

"That's a little random."

"Yeah, just a little." Christel joked.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Don't end up like me," Paige whispered.

Christel laid in her bed.

"Okay and we didn't do anything."

They settled in for bed when a scream echoed in the woods.


	22. Paige, meet The Oricle

Everyone stood outside the lean to's and Christel took a head count.

"Where's Susan and Drake?" she said.

Everyone started asking the same question then. Where was Ms. Poyis Voin?

The screams rang out and Jason ran out to the woods.

"Jason!" Paige ran after him.

"Paige, stop!" Christel tried to stop Paige from running away.

Paige ran through the woods and followed where she heard Jason running to the screams. Tree branches whacked her in the face and thorns scratched her as she ran, small cuts digging into her skin.

"Jason!" she called out as a clearing came into view. She ran through and stopped in her tracks.

Poison Ivy was atop a large vine stalk that had branches that coiled around a blonde boy and brown haired girl that she knew as Susan and Drake. A third was attacking Jason.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Little Paige." Ivy said.

"Paige, get out of here!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not leaving you." She tried to run to him but a branch from the tall stalk of vines curled around her and pulled her from the ground.

Jason destroyed the branch that was attacking him and pulled an Acetylene Torch out of his utility belt and cut the branch that was wrapped around Paige's waist. As she fell he caught her in mid air.

"Paige run, you have to go." He set her on her feet.

"I'm not leaving you,"

"Sorry to break up this love fest," Poison Ivy said, "but I have a mission to fulfill."

And a branch split the air and Paige blacked out.

*#The next day at Wayne Manor*#

Paige woke up in her bed and looked around. It looked like she had a normal night of sleep, but Jason wasn't asleep next to her.

"Paige," she heard her door open and saw her friends come in.

The dim light from the hallway hurt Paige's eyes.

"What?" she said groggily.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she sat on the edge of the bed by Courtney who was sitting on Paige's legs.

"Yeah, why? I can't remember what happened."

"Poison Ivy attacked you and Jason, you fainted." Christel said. She sat on the other side of the room.

"Is Jason okay?" she asked.

"Jason, what about you and the twins?" Courtney said with mock shock.

"Funny, I'm serious, we're fine, but what about Jason?"

"He's okay, just a few bruises." Courtney assured her.

"Paige, who's 'The Oracle'?" Lydia said with air quotes around "The Oracle".

"The Oracle, Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon, is the ex Batgirl. She was shot in the spine by the Joker in his attempt to drive her father insane. Why?"

"She's down stairs." Devon said bluntly from her spot by the door.

Paige pulled the covers from her legs and accidentally pushed Courtney off the bed.

"Ouch!" Paige ran to the door and quietly slipped to the top of the stairs that lead to the foyer where she saw Bruce and Jason talking to someone, but they were standing in front of whoever it was. Soon Jason shifted as if he knew she was there and she saw Barbara Gordon in her wheelchair before her eyes.

"Paige," Christel whispered before Paige covered her mouth. Paige strained to listen as she rocked back and forth on her heels and she sat hunched over. She pulled at the blue fleece of her pants.

"I ran a background check on them all, national and global. They have no records anywhere." She heard Barbara say.

"So they basically don't exist?" Jason asked. He knew the answer, but he needed to act like he didn't know.

"Exactly, no birth certificates, no medical files, not school records. They are practically inexistent, like ghosts." Suddenly Paige heard someone shift and saw the others sit. She looked back at Barbara, Jason, and Bruce. She saw Barbara look straight at her and she shot back to her room.

"What happened?" Devon asked from the spot she hadn't moved from.

"She saw me, no thanks to Courtney and Lydia."

"What did we do?" Courtney shot.

"She heard you guys when you followed me."

"Well, I wasn't being useless." She held up a walkie talkie. "I planted a walkie talkie on the stair way."

She turned it on and the all listened closely.

"_Then where could they have some from?_" Bruce asked.

"_That's a question that I cannot answer. They could have come through a worm hole in the time space continuum, just as confused as we are now._" They heard Barbara.

"_How can they be form another world?_"Jason asked. Paige knew that he was still curious about where they came from. It was so different but so the same.

"_It's a very complicated, it could have happened a million different ways. An interference with the continuum like some super powered machine, or a phenomenon like a parallel universe collapsing could rupture reality itself and cause worlds to mesh._" Paige could have sworn she had done a paper on that theory for science but got an F because there was "Unscientific evidence."

Then they heard a long pause. Courtney covered the microphone part and whispered "Why are they so quiet?"

"I don't know," Paige mouthed as she shrugged. Then a sudden knock on the door made them jump and hide the walkie talkie. The door opened to reveal Barbara Gordon.

"How did you get up the stairs?" Devon asked. Paige Gibbs slapped her.

"It's okay, and I'm guessing you know who I am since you know about Bruce and Jason." She looked at Paige.

"The Oracle," she said and bit her lip.

"You are smart, just like Jason said." she smiled at Paige.

"But, if you don't mind me asking," Lydia started asking, "how did you get up the stairs?"

"You think that I didn't design my chair to get around obstacles like stairs?" Lydia smiled sheepishly. "I'm actually going to be here for a few days, my apartment building was broken into and Bruce insisted that I stay here for a while until he finds the perp."

"I think we can deal with another superhero," Christel said and Paige looked at her with the 'she's-not-Batgirl-anymore' look. "I-I mean-"

"It's okay, I'm used to it."


	23. Party Til You Leave

Paige and Christel sat in their homeroom when both their phones rang.

_Tylers house,  
party at 5_

"Did you get the same text?" Paige mouthed to Christel.

She nodded and looked back at the message.

"Guys, did you get an invite?" Courtney texted.

Paige and Christel nodded at her from across the room.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girls and Jason got out of the car and said bye to Alfred.

"We'll see you at nine." Jason said as they walked away.

As they walked to the normal looking house they heard the sound of motors from the backyard. When they went to investigate they saw the whole class watching Tyler and another kid racing four wheelers on a track.

Tyler crossed the finish line and took of him helmet.

"Wahoo!" he yelled as he jumped off the four wheeler. He looked in the direction of Paige and chills ran down her spine. She shook the feeling and smiled.

They walked closer and Paige admired the four wheelers.

"Nice rides," she said.

"What do you know about wheelers?" Tyler asked.

"I know that I could beat you." She said with a smile.

"Right, you can ride?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was thirteen." Tyler tossed her a helmet and she got on one of the wheelers.

"Paige, are you sure it's safe for you to be on one of those things?" Jason said with worry.

"Of course, it's not like it's my first time riding one." She kissed him and put on the helmet.

Paige rode onto the start line and looked at Tyler. A girl waved a flag to signal the start and both of them drove away. As the speed picked up Paige felt the wind putting pressure on her helmet, the rush was so exciting as she flew past Tyler.

The finish line came into view after at least ten minutes on the track. Paige stepped on the gas and zoomed by Tyler and crossed the finish line. She jumped off and torn the helmet off.

"You did it! Paige, you beat Tyler!" a girl from Glee club said.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Later that night Alfred came to pick them up. Paige and Jason went straight to her room after dinner. Devon and Lydia went into their room and did their homework well Christel and Courtney went in their room and got ready for bed.

Christel changed into her favorite pair of pajamas and tried to brush her teeth next to Courtney who was hogging the mirror.

"Move, I need the mirror." She said as she went to spit.

"I need it too." Courtney spit after Christel. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked to her bed.

Christel stuck her tongue out and hoped in bed.

"Think we'll be able to sleep tonight?" Courtney said sarcastically.

They listened for a moment and heard thumping against the wall and moans.

"Nope," they said at the same time.

"I swear, they keep doing it like rabbits." Courtney said bitterly.

"Paige used to be so different before we popped up here. She always said how she was going to wait until marriage."

"Now she's knocked up," Courtney let out a long disappointed breath. "And she says that she loves him."

"It's not all bad, I found Jaleb."

"Whatever." She threw her head on the pillow and tried to block the disturbing noises from her ears.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige laid in Jason arms and felt him kissing her neck. She giggled and turned to face him.

"I have to go away for a while." He said.

"What, why?" Paige asked.

"I'm going on a mission, and there's no way I can get out of it." Paige propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Tokyo, Japan." Paige thought for a moment and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to leave you and the twins."

"I guess being the girlfriend of a superhero is going to be hard." She kissed him.

*#one month later*#

"Paige, he's coming back any day now." Christel said as she laid on her bed. School had been out for a month, and that's how long Jason and Bruce had been on their mission.

"Well it's not as hard for you because you're not pregnant with Jason's babies; it's less emotional for you." Paige held her now prominent belly. She was almost thirty six inches around.

She rubbed her belly as she looked out the window in a depressed sort of way. The past month had been hard for her without Jason. She felt sadder everyday Jason wasn't there.

Over the month she had lost her whole sense of balance and had figured out she's going to be a soccer mom with how hard one of the babies was kicking her.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm looking for my girlfriend." A voice said and everyone turned to the door way.

"Jason!" Paige stood over and nearly tripped walking over to Jason. He caught her and kissed her passionately. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jason smiled. "You know how to tell me that you've always wanted one group that's from my world?"

"No way," she smiled. "They're here?" Jason nodded.

"Who's here?" Lydia asked.

**To be continued in Chapter 24…**


	24. When You're Gone

"Paige, who's here?" Lydia whispered as they crouched in the stairs that lead to the Batcave, they pressed themselves to the wall.

"Shhhhhhh," Paige said as she strained to listen.

"It's complicated but Oracle has almost pinpointed the cause of the phenomena." Batman said.

"What's so bad about five girls from another universe; they haven't done anything to destroy the world." A female voice said.

"Lois did a story on them when they first arrived in Gotham; she never said anything about them having no past. They could be more dangerous than they seem to be." Someone said, Paige was trying to place each to a member.

"He's right, people can be deceiving. The Guardians thought Sinestro was good, and then he tried to destroy the Green Lanterns." Christel kept trying to talk to Paige as she listened to the people talking.

"Well what are we going to do about it? They seem pretty normal to me." Paige noticed a buzzing noise as dust was picked up.

As if on cue, Christel, Courtney, Devon, Lydia, and Paige sneezed. Suddenly another buzzing noise rose and stopped and the one and only Flash was standing in front of them.

"Holy shit," Christel whispered.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girls stood in front of the five superheroes they had been spying on. Jason stood next to Paige with his arm around her waist.

Paige felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw her five favorite superheroes standing there. It was something that she would have never thought about. The Justice League.

"You're the girls," Wonder Woman said.

Paige nodded her head, as the other girls were is too much shock to even breathe.

"I don't understand how five girls could make such a big deal in Gotham." Green Lantern said.

"You always underestimate." Wonder Woman said. Paige suppressed a smile, as a little kid she would argue with her dad at why Wonder Woman was better than Green Lantern.

Christel looked at Paige with an Oh-My-Effin-Gawd look. Her stomach dropped when she really realized what was going on.

"Do you know how you got here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, we don't." Paige said as she looked at her childhood idol.

Wonder Woman nodded. "But you're not from here?" she asked, as if to reassure the point.

"It's another world, and there all of this is fiction." Paige tried to keep her composure.

"So you know who we are?" Superman asked. Paige swallowed and nodded.

"Clark Kent, Princess Diana, Bally Allen, and Hal Jordon."

Flash smirked.

"That also means you know our weaknesses." Superman said.

"Clark," Diana said, telling him to shut up before she did something. They _were _only a bunch of kids, but they did know a lot about this world.

"Yeah, Clark." Flash said sarcastically as he ran around the cave. Halfway across the cave he tripped and skidded a few feet.

Paige and the other girls tried not to giggle. Diana looked at them and smiled.

"I'm sure if they wanted to use that knowledge to their advantage, they already would have." She said. Paige smiled, this was one of the biggest things ever, her first idol had her back.

"We would never do that," she said.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

All of the girls sat in Paige's room. Jason wasn't there because he was out on patrol.

"Did we really just meet the Justice League?" Christel asked.

"I can't believe it either." Paige said as she held her large bump. "It was amazing."

"We met Wonder Woman," Courtney said. "And Superman, and-"

"Don't go crazy, it was bound to happen sometime." Paige said.

Suddenly a purple gas filled the room.

"What's going on?" Paige asked. She coughed as they smoke filled her lungs.

All of the girls one by one dropped unconscious.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girls woke up in an abandon warehouse; Courtney, Christel, and Paige were bound to chairs back to back.

"W-where are we?" Courtney asked.

"You are exactly in the middle of the crime district of Gotham." A voice said.

The Joker and Harley Quinn walked into the warehouse. Christel giggled.

"Why so serious." She said sarcastically. Paige looked at her like she had two heads.

"What?" Harley asked.

"Why so serious." Christel said in more of a sleard voice. Courtney and Paige caught on and giggled.

The Joker obviously wasn't enjoying it, his red lips were pursed.

"I don't think you will be laughing so much at this." He said as he clicked a button and Lydia and Devon were lowered. Then the floor opened under the two girls hanging and fish swam through it.

"Peronas?" Paige said. "They don't really kill people."

Joker was not amused.

"Peronas are just the beginning." He tried to sound menacing. "No one can save you now."

Then the windows Crashed and Batman, Robin, and Nightwing landed in front of the Joker and Harley.

"Think again, Joker." Nightwing said.

Batman and Nightwing fought Joker and Harley as Robin freed the girls.

"Robin," Paige kissed him after he freed everyone.

There was a loud bang and Nightwing was slammed against the metal wall.

"I'll be back." Robin ran and started fighting Harley Quinn. But then she pulled a gun.

"No!" Paige yelled and started running to him.

Then a white light appeared as gun shots were fired. Paige was in midair, like she was floating. Her pregnant belly gone.

"Jason!" she yelled. Jason became visible from far away. "Jason!"

She started running to him. She ran to him and he held her in his arms.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't leave me."

"You know I could never leave you." His words were like water. Paige felt like a feather in the wind as she felt herself disappear, Jason's words became a silent echo in her mind.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige opened her eyes and saw a plane seat in front of her. She looked to her side and saw her four friends sitting next to her, with the same thought.

"Did you guys have the same dream?" she asked as she swallowed.

They all nodded.


	25. Epilodge

Paige sat by her bed in her room. It had been a week since she got back from New York. It had happened. All of her comic books were changed.

She took a breath and put the last one in a box. She grabbed a chair and put it up to her closet and opened to cupboard above it. She lifted the box in and closed it. It was the last time she would look at them.

She sat back by her bed. A sudden beeping startled her. She grabbed a stick from her nightstand and looked at it.

_Pregnant_

She felt tears drawing down her cheeks and she started sobbing.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Paige," Christel caught up with Paige in the halls of their high school.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"One word answer?"

"Yeah." a tear formed in her eye.

"Why?" Christel asked.

Paige looked around and then pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

"I'm still pregnant."

"Oh my,"

"You're still pregnant?" Courtney walked out of one of the stalls.

"Courtney," Paige said in shock.

"I guess things are going to be just as hard as Gothem."

They all nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Paige." A tall guy ran up next to Paige.

"Hi, Kurtise." She tried to sound casual.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me."

"Um, I don't think I can make it. I have some stuff going on, it's really confusing."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you later."

"Kay." As he left Paige felt her stomach lurch and she ran to a garbage can and puked.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ms. Marcel?" Paige walked into the nurse's office. "I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Well, I threw up in a trash can."

"Oh dear," she grabbed a thermometer and put it in Paige's mouth. After a minute it beeped. "Normal temperature. Have you eaten anything that could have not agreed with you?"

Paige thought for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, I ate some tuna noodle casserole. It had probably gone bad, it smelt bad."

"Okay, I'll call your mom, and give you the rest of the day off."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige's mom walked down to the office where Paige was sitting.

"Hey, sweetie." She said, and kissed Paige on the top of her head.

"Hi mom,"

"Ms. Bennett, could I have a word with you?" The nurse asked Paige's mom.

"Sure," they walked out of the office for a moment and Paige tried to breath.

"Okay, Paige, come on." Her mom said. They walked out to the parking lot and got into a big red Suburban.

"The nurse said that you shouldn't have eaten the casserole if it didn't smell right."

"Mom, that's not why I threw up,"

"What was it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

**This is the end, but not completely. Check out the Lost Years starting with Scouts of America Lost Year: Batman Forever. Hope you like!**


End file.
